


Over the Hills and Far Away

by SpidersSpinning



Series: Tom the Piper's Son [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Coffee, Ireland, Loneliness, M/M, Moving Out, Romance, Tea, YouTube, cursing, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidersSpinning/pseuds/SpidersSpinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markiplier is alone in many senses. He's surrounded by so many people, but none of them scratch the surface even. </p><p>When Mark finds out he had been dumped without being even told before hand, he finds himself stuck in feeling even lonelier than before. </p><p>The only thing that keeps him comfort is watching Jack play video games online.<br/>The thing he loves the most is when he watches comment videos were he can just listen to him ramble on and on. </p><p>Sure they are friends face to face, share emails, texts, and every now and again<br/>he gets a phone call, but in reality, he's a lot closer to his good buddy through<br/>the videos he post every day.</p><p>Soon Mark will have to choose,<br/>let Jack in and heal, or run away from everyone altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Level one: Escape From the City

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo here's to the beginning of another fic. My previous one will be finished up soon, but I'm moving in the next few weeks soooooo yeah. I'll update either on Saturdays or Sunday!!!
> 
> Also, please use https://www.facebook.com/Spinningthreads.weavingwishes if it is more convenient to review, like or talk about my fics. 
> 
> Thanks for the love Beautiful People <3 
> 
> P.s Also, later chapters will have graphic sex. I mean read my previous one. There isn't even full on sex, and I was on the edge of MY seat no less reading it hahaha.

Crows tapped at the window, footsteps danced between walls, feeding his conscious mind that was slowly dulling at its ends. The entire apartment was silent, and he hated it even with coffee brewing to kill the silence. A night like this was only good for one thing, reminding him that his entire existence existed solely for his fans. He was a Youtuber, but he wasn’t just any run of the mill vlogging, video gaming guy behind a computer screen, he was Markiplier, the guy who had all the love for himself, but no one to really reflect it back to him face to face. He was reminded that in the cruelest of way ever.

_Some coffee would really help right now wouldn’t it?_

He had been stood up for yet another date, but this time his girlfriend decided to let him know they had been apparently broken up for a month now. She was confused as to why this was news to him, only to realize she forgot to tell him in the first place. The girl was some coworker he had been seeing for a while, and when she mentioned had never known about him, he knew it was a solid chance at something more, but that idea was shot down with the fact she didn’t see much in guys who “wasted away” in front of cameras all day long.

When the coffee light went off, he immediately went to pull the creamer out, hoping to get to it soon. The next thing was to make sure he had more than enough sugar for the ordeal. He liked his coffee a little sweet, but it wasn’t going to make his night any better.

The only thing that could be done was open up Youtube and go through his Subscriptions, noticing Jack had uploaded a new video earlier that day.

_Someone is still enjoying subnautica._

 Well it was quickly becoming a new one with midnight creeping around, and he couldn’t bring himself to play any video games. So he set his coffee to where it wouldn’t spill, connected the tv to his laptop, and snuggled up to a heating blanket and comforter as Jack was yelling at unhappy people, telling them to cheer up. It gave him a little warmth, or perhaps the chemicals in the coffee was just doing its job.  Either way, he was starting to feel better under the shifting glow from his Tv screen as his favorite Irishman was busy screaming while playing a video game. Jack played games differently than he did, he liked to take his time to become better acquainted with the game, doing everything but the plot first. It gave the players a sense of belonging by his side.

 

He thumbed at his phone in his pocket, unlocking it without seeing.

_I wonder if I should reply to Jacks message._

Hey buddy, how’s the cam tech going for ya?

I heard that model was super wicked –Sean

 He wasn’t depressed really, just a tad bit lonely. Not to the point he was hurt, but enough he felt cold inside. Jack covered him up with love at times, but he wouldn’t let him to get caught up in his high maintenance bullcrap. It was easy to get sucked in viciously, and after he had his own fun, they would get bored with him. So it was best he left Jack out of that crap.

Next Jack was talking about how his life was when growing up in Ireland, the scenery, and how locals just wanna mess with ya a bunch. He laughed when he cursed, yelling Muther fokers. It felt like they were hanging out, but that was sadly reserved for convention times when Jack could make his way over to the ‘states’ as he called them.  Yet the way he slipped in little bits of his life in, he could feel Jack had a nice life filled with honest people. Those people that cultured him into the hot tempered and caring person he was. He wouldn’t admit it, but it was sounding more and more pleasing than the crammed highways of LA, or the rude shoppers in the super market. His neighbors constantly bother him, because he is Mark, and he had to move all the time. When he thought about it, the rent must be cheaper in Ireland, the neighbors are considerate, and his lease is about to be up soon anyway, but what would he do for his job? Sure there was Youtube, but could he really do his main job over the internet and send in his projects? It could be time consuming, and yet with the stressful thoughts eating away at him, he managed to focus on Jack’s video of them playing a survival game where they were talking about being husband and wife. _Maybe it would be worth it. Maybe I wouldn’t be so alone._

His autoplay was on, and with a few more sips of his coffee, he didn’t noticing himself falling asleep, drifting off to even Jack’s buggered voice.

 

The morning opened up for Mark, nothing to do, nothing to say, and he hated it.

_Gosh, I need to stop falling asleep with the heating blanket._

He groggily got up, shaking off his dreams, unplugging the blanket by accident in the process. The shower was calling him up stairs, which forced him to actually wake up all the way. When he stepped in, the cold spray shot through his spinal cord, causing all of his thoughts to come rushing back into him without warning.

                “Shit, I guess there’s no sense in putting this off huh?” His words bounced to no one but himself, his way of telling himself he never backed down from decisions before. Lather poured into his hands, scrubbing at the sad thoughts that caked to his body. They slide down the drain while his head hung lazily under the rushing stream.

                The faucet cried while it turned off, the shower died off. His towel was warm, offering him safety from the cold air outside of the shower.

Dripping wet, he made his way to his contact book, grabbing a pen to circle names, setting up his plan from the ground up. _Shit, what am I going to do with all of my stuff_?

The first step: figure out work. He made his way to the laptop, making sure to open up his email. This was the first step, and his fingers were compliant with explaining that he was moving soon.

Then he had to contact his landlord, which composed of opening up a new email to explain yet the same stuff. The idea of moving was becoming more and more daunting, filled with dozens of task, ends, and other things to tie up before even looking for a new place to stay. His fingers dialed the familiar number.

                “Hey Mark, what’s  up? Enjoying your day off?” The voice on the other end sounded friendly, not a single hint of hesitation in his voice, which made him the best candidate to help him in his quest for some semblance for happiness.

                “Hey Aaron, I need a favor. It’s going to involve lots of recording and for you to ship out a bunch of my stuff.” Aaron’s voice drew sharply, but quickly was replaced with the clicking of a smile.

                “Sure, I can help; besides it’s getting pretty boring over here. Also, are you moving?” Aaron had picked up on what he was planning, but he expected the man to catch on to him.

                “Yeah, I just need to get some fresh air away from the city.” _I need a lot of something too, but I’m not sure if I’ll find it out in the world. Why must love be so cruel?_

                “Listen Mark, It’s not really even you, but I am a bitch, and sometimes you just get stuck with bitches.” Karin’s voice faded on the other end before disconnecting. He was worried __  
  


 

 

A few days later, and the huge monster before him was dwindling down till almost everything was sorted out for him to sit back and relax. Aaron had spent two days on getting arrangements to make sure no one was the wiser to what they were doing. The only evidence was the state his apartment was standing in. Clothes were pulled into piles, things wrapped in boxes, packed up to be shipped around.

                The kitchen was filled with papers, his laptop open, a conversation displayed with his boss stating about what he could do to continue having him working with them if he were to move out of state. They were surprisingly being compliant, but he hadn’t the nerve to let them just exactly what he meant by out of state. He didn’t feel like letting anyone know really. The more he thought about it and planned it, he wanted less and less to know about it, but he wasn’t sure why. _Perhaps I’m just trying to escape, but I have to do this regardless._ He had several tabs open in the Chrome browser, several selections of towns he looked over, deciding on a small town by forestry and hills that wind through the Town with buildings accommodating in creative ways, trying to make the best out of nature without tearing it apart violently. It was the novelty of how it looked like a fantasy video game or a Grim’s Fairytale. The name was Clifden, which didn’t sound very inviting for him at first, but it wasn’t that much of an important detail to him really.  

The long task of deciding what to take with him had begun, but it wouldn’t take long to sort through it. He decided to tell his friends to get what they wanted when he left. It was the usual protocol he used when having to move suddenly in hopes no one noticed where he was going, but this time it wasn’t important, only that his landlord would be able to use the space after he left.

Mark was only taking his favorite clothes with him. The rest he could have his friend ship over if it was that important. His account had the receipt confirmation code for his flight, and he could only breath with the idea he was about to leave town, explore the world without letting anyone even know.  The entire day had been consumed with making arrangements with people, bosses, and making quick hasty choices, but being Youtube famous as he was; he was used to having to. He silently hoped no one questioned the fact he hadn’t set up a video today, and that no one would notice that he wouldn’t have any the next few days. His friends could help him set up some prerecorded material, but it would have to be squeezed in tightly for it to work.  His computer and stuff would have to be shipped over, as well as some equipment bought and delivered to his new place. He already made arrangements with his new landlord overseas about a basement. He needed one so it could be sound proof from his recording sessions. They assured him it had a basement he could use for his ‘Singing’ he had told them about. 

 

The morning bit into him, ushering him with words that stung with acid. The next few hours were a blur with Aaron stopping by to haul boxes up, shipping things, and prerecording lots of small let’s plays, but thanks to Dan, they found a few videos he hadn’t remembered to upload. They assured him they would have them uploaded throughout the next few days, which gave him one less thing to worry about. He caught their eyes interlock before fumbling with a box they had picked up last minute before squishing it in van they borrowed. Looking at the promise that a good bit of that stuff would be in Ireland soon, he wondered if he should reply to Jack’s message.

“Hey, when’s your flight supposed to be?” Dan questioned while he was taking a second to look around, making sure nothing was missing.

“It’s in an hour or so.  Why” His voice trailed off when he took in a long breath, the familiar LA air filling him up.  Aaron tapped on his shoulder, snapping him out of the funk he was in.

“Well, we could drop you off at the airport?” Dan’s mouth hung a little exaggerated. He nodded towards them, making sure to shut the door behind him. His fingers unlocked his phone, and without thinking, he pulled open Jack’s message. He hated himself for not being able to stave from replying to him, but then again, Jack was not the average person.

Yeah, It’s going great, but it sucks I’m moving though,

 which mean I’ll have to pack everything  up and then

unpack everything just to get to record anything. –Markimoo

It was all terrifying, because each second was driving him to his fate, the fate he had decided for himself, which meant he shouldn’t be this scared, but it is all different when he’s watching the airport come closer to him. When they finally parked, he received hugs from them both, and he regained his confidence to move forward with his future. _Come on Mark, it’s sink or swim, and we don’t sink in this boat!_

Stepping into the airport, he regained his bearings, feeling sturdier. The place was packed tight, people complaining about layovers, families reuniting, and couples returning home from vacations. His pocket buzzed loudly, immediately sending his hands flying to check it. The screen displayed a text message notification.

 

His flight was rushed, people rushing in and out of the airport. The lady hadn’t recognized him thankfully, but he wasn’t sure about a few of the teenagers in the line. When the plane took off, Mark had let out a deep breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. He allowed himself to open the message when no one was looking.

That’s good for ya! You need a change of scenery.

Not sure how much of change it will be for ya.

LA hardly looks different everywhere ya go,

but the next town to me is like a whole new

fuckin world. Man you should really visit Ireland

sometime to get some real fresh air.

 The clouds were elusive, giving him the idea he wasn’t going anywhere, that in the next few hours, he’d be headed back to LA, headed back to the same boring apartment waiting to move to yet another empty apartment. _Haha, well maybe I will._

He’d tried getting a roommate before, but he had felt even more detached and alone, plus the guy was super obsessed with walking into the frames while he was recording. It wasn’t his favorite moments, but he didn’t need to worry about it anymore as he felt himself slipping away. A youtube video of Jack playing an Irish based game was streaming. He was singing a nursery song. The last line rolled over _Over the Hills and Far Away._


	2. Level two: The Hillside Cave Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret little hidden things. The stuff you hide away and never tell anyone.
> 
> Perhaps they are dark and nasty, or soft and embarrassing. Regardless of the situation, we all have sweet tiny, disgusting things we hide away in our caves that harbor the softest and darkest things people could never stop to think about of us. 
> 
> Maybe you have a secret lover, nightmares, or even own a resturaunt and secretly cook dogs, but whatever it is, Jack err Sean is just the same. 
> 
> He hides away shamelessly,  
> and Mark hides his own faults as well. 
> 
> We are all human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy FRIDAY!!!!!  
> So I experiment a lot, and the use of the reflective perspective is to give a camera view in a sort.  
> This means that you can see their surroundings and actions better, to notice how the environment interacts with them. 
> 
> Then switching from 2nd to 1st perspective, I can show you the internal conflict. 
> 
> There will be entire chapters most likely with just reflective, or just 1st person traditional. Perhaps I'll just do a 3rd person reflective to show how well their lives sync without notice. 
> 
> Also, what's funny about the chapter name guys? 
> 
> Either way, if you liked the chapter, please review, kudos, or go onto my page and talk about it.  
> Why? Because I got so much positive feedback from chapter 1 alone that I wrote half of this while being sick. <3  
> I'm seriously feeling the love from you beautiful people <3 
> 
> Have fun no matter what!!!

Mark

Nostalgia ate away at me, swollen with him until I finally turned the key, the landlord stairing at me. The older man named Patrick was probably scared to ask if I was doing okay. He nudged his hand to my back, snapping me forward to open the door. _Open the door, get on the floor, everyone do the dinosaur._

                “Sorry, just so very new to me,” My apologies sealed with walking into the apartment. Without even blinking, my face froze at the sight of the new place.

                “Is there any problems?” He asked eagerly, unsure of what to make of me. _Poor dude has no clue the baggage I’m toting into this place._

                “No, just different is all. I like it, just have to get settled I guess. Thank you for showing me up.” The man  chewed at his lip before nodding, disappearing from the small porch. ‘You’re much welcome’ he muttered back at me.

Mark reflection

The living room was two times less than his previous, but he liked it somehow. It was as though there was less empty space. The knicnacks covering the shlves, mantel, and walls gave him company for the first time. It was as if he was inside of someone elses house, staying for a bit, or possibly living with someone he knew. There were two rocking chairs, no tv, an extremely cute kitchen, and a pantry two times the size of his kitchen. The room had baseboards and metal support beams. _Looks like it’s built into the hill on the side of this place.Like some sorta secret cave in the hillside._

This deserved a name it was so cool.

                “How about the Hillside Cave Secret. Yeah, I like that name.” he observed a few things that were let from the previous tenant.

 

Mark 

_This place is dooper booper cool!_

His phone ringed with a new notification that Markiplier had uploaded a new video. It was no doubt day time over in the states, seeing that it was just over dusk now. It was cheesey to have a separate account on my phone to check for junk relating to me, but I have to make sure things go right with my videos somehow and not risk the possibility of disappointing my subscribers with messed up videos.  

Either way, I could feel myself getting really tired. Both the flight and timezone change fucked my schedule up, and I could feel my body wanting to make a sim’s decision. _So this is what video game karma feels like?_   _Note to self, be nicer when playing sims._  The bed was found, and it made me feel extremely happy, but the thing was, the bedroom was small. So small, I just might move into the pantry. Even with the room being cramped, my body didn’t care, clocking out the moment I could crawl halfway onto the bedspread. _Please don’t let me catch a cold from the AC._

 

 

 

Jack reflection

Violently he jerked awake, hardly caring to acknowledge the thick sweat that clung to his bedding. He reached for towel to remove the film of it that had covered his back. He had a terrible time the night before. Another monster clawed at his door, sinking its greedy teeth into the floorboards. Even when he had awoken, he could still feel his arms flayed, expose to the moisture and spores in the air. It wasn’t clear to him which had hurt worse, feeling his flesh peeled back with ivory ripping the layers apart, or feeling the roots and bulbs of the fungi spreading into his veins, searching for nutrients. There was no longer any breathing rolling down his back. Upsetting enough however, he could hear it underneath his bed. Soon enough he would have to risk getting dragged under it to move on with his life like he had the previous days before him.  As much as he hated his dirty little secret, there were real-world problems that he had to take care of outside of his insignificant bedroom.

His neighbor’s didn’t care if he was Jackspeticeye, they didn’t want to hear his constant yelling and screaming at no one but a camera. He could felt buggered and knocked over on the side of his head when the headache finally woke up, leaving him woozy with wincing. The room was a mess, but it was usual after an argument he didn’t want to fight. They both had agreed to sign the edited lease their landlord drew up for them, saying he’d knock few hundred from the rent each month if he would pay the difference he cut back, which didn’t really put a dent into his savings with how his two jobs were doing, and besides, the agreement was allowing his  favorite up and running.

He had half his mind to not cut out their argument form his Happy Wheels video, but it didn’t matter, he still was the BOSS of spikefall. That alone allowed him the humanity not to internet shame them. The lease stated he had all legal rights to record anything within the facility of his apartment, and unlucky for them, his bedroom was twelve feet and five inches from the front door.

_Lucky basterds. If I weren’t so loving, I’d kick them in their agitated fiery arses._

Even with the frustration still lingering, he , managed to get dressed, brew a hot cup for his Early Grey, and take his vitamins. The blue little gummi pills he hated with all his strength, but he had to do what he had to do. He found life was unbearable if didn’t have them. _Better order a new case. Wouldn’t want to experience what happened last time._

The ceiling was speckled with little old webs that decorated his entire apartment. There were no visible spiders, and he cleaned the place every two weeks, but still they appeared gradually. They added a little mystery to his place, which made him that much more comfortable. His bedroom was sorta more sizeable than most apartments in the area.

Warmth and calm washed his bones when he took a sip of his Earl Grey. The tea gave him security, which was enough to get ready for his day job. It had wonderful company, relevantly short hours, and understanding collogues. It was nice being a whale biologist in Ireland. He had the strangest feeling that Ireland just got a whole lot better, but there wasn’t anything to explain as to why he had felt this notion.

 

Jack

 

The air bit into my skin, the plain white T not doing anything apparently to protect me from the wind. _Damn useless fabric._

 Even in the abrasion of it, I held on firmly. My hands were worn against the railing, but it didn’t faze me in the slightest. For me it was always a battle being so brittle and small. Yeah, sure I wasn’t really that small, but compared to a lot of people around me, I hardly stood out much. To fight against nature in frustration, work my way through a crowd of people, and keep my settlement had been all too familiar to me. This was my common ritual no one had taken notice to the fact I was being cramped up in the group of people, listening and watching their tiny hidden things they took for granted... Every little secret was my prized treasure. Curse words and bickering gossip about someone’s husband floated about in the closed in assortment that collected in front of the bus stop. The bus was pulling up right when I broke away from the senseless mass, allowing them to pass me first. _I ain’t payng the fair of some ungrateful bigot._

 Once they had boarded, I made my way towards the familiar driver. A few coins were deposited easily, granting him safe passage with a few extra to pay for whoever came after me; my favorite act of kindness. A few minutes we stopped again, a small heard boarded, filling up more empty spaces.

  _Something seems different today in the air._ When the bus arrived at the stop a few blocks from the institute, I gathered my things, getting up to get to off. Passing the people on the bus, I could smell a familiar scent, but I couldn’t quite make out what it was, just that it awoke a feeling I hadn’t felt in a long time, that when I went to step off the bus, I worried for the slightest second that my whole body would float away with the butterflies that were buggering about inside of him.  _Wow, I guess today really is going to be my best day ever._

 

Third Person Reflective Poem

 

Hush little darling,

The fog in the evening will clear in the morning.

Fear not the isolation,

For true love will find you there..

I know we dance this way,

Passerby’s helpless to fate.

Two lovers meet within mere seconds,

They pass as soon as they arrive,

Unbeknownst to the other

Hush little darling,

You’re less alone by the morning’s dew,

For true love will find you there..

I know this is how you both dance,

Fate is helpless to your wishes.

Two lovers bound by strings of fate,

How they are pulled together without protest,

Yet they do not know of it.

 

 

 

Mark

Morning started early when a chicken tapped at his bedroom window. A chicken. Well that was something I don’t get in LA for sure. It stared at him rather upset like he was hurt I didn’t do something for him. Then he would start tapping away again, which sent me into a hysterical argument with the chicken, it sitting down to listen to me and tap on the window when its turn to talk came, making little noises.

                “You know I’ve never petted a chicken before. Would you let me pet you? I mean I would imagine seeing you’ve become accustomed enough with people to build a nest outside of their windows and tap away at their peace and quiet.” The chicken offense to the last line, pecking at the nest and their scratching its beak with its feet, making a rather cute display instead of an annoyed one.

                “Well I’m sorry, but I have to get on with my morning. I’ll talk to you later alright?”

 The thing was grey, bits of white creating the grooves of an ocean on feathers that neatly tucked in and out.

 

 Next came the morning ritual, getting sluggishly dressed, hairbrush in hand. The kitchen thankfully had eggs and bread in the pantry, but I wasn’t sure if I should use the eggs being that they were exposed to the open air, but when they were submerged in water, they didn’t float, telling me off for thinking they were bad. Later when searching through the basket, a letter was found, explaining it was appreciated if the new tenants fed the neighborhood chicken, stating the chicken might nest outside of the apartment and give me an egg.

                “I’m such a dumbass. Of course the chicken must be hungry; it’s the morning for Glob’s sakes!!! Now I feel like the dumbest asshole.” Quickly I searched through things to feed the chicken. There was bread, lettuce, leaks, and corn.  _I guess I can give it some bread and lettuce? Yeah that should work, but I should toast the bread first._

The oven turned on instantly, the coils turning hot red for his loaf of bread. A knife sliced it in half, my fingers guiding the blade till it severed it completely. I tossed it over across the room into the sink, wincing when the metals clashed. Next some garlic and onion for flavor.  _I think chickens like garlic bread._ Then some bits of cheese between slices and the tops. 

When it was done, I sliced up a few pieces and stuck them in my lunch box, making sure to have something to eat later. Then I put a piece in the fridge for the chicken to have tomorrow. The rest would be my thanks for the conversation earlier. Hopefully the chicken didn’t mind dealing with the great hulking idiot that practically said hiya buddy, whatcha doin? And after he says I’m hungry, I tell him to stop tapping at my windows. I swear animals have it hard with communication. The chicken was still there, sitting at the window, giving me a look that said he was very surprised I figured it out.

I opened up the window, only for him to run into the bedroom and scurry about the place, pecking at one of my shirts hanging from a chair. He took great interest in it, trying to eat the buttons, and then moving on to something else on it when he realized they weren’t food.

                “Here little fella, I made this for you." This meant, please run at me and violently start grabbing food out of my hand and sit in my lap while you tear everything apart, making a mess on my floor. The chicken ate every bit of the lettuce and bread, only bits and pieces in between the carpet.

                “I wasn’t planning on letting you in to get my room dirty you know?” It didn’t respond, only looked around before looking down at the ground. Then the chicken was eating the crumbs violently. _This is what my life has been reduced to. A chicken. Eating food off my carpet. In a foreign land. Thanks Jack._ When it was done, it walked over in my lap, rubbing its face over my shirt in an affectionate way.

                “Well I can’t stay mad at you. You’re just so adorable.” Then it started clucking. I believe that’s what the noise it, but either way, it was the sound of clucking, which preluded to the fact the chicken laid an egg. Yuppies, that’s right. The chicken sat in my lap, laid an egg, and just waltzed right out as I began jumping up and screaming eww, gross, and uughh.

Picking it up with a towel, I put it over in the sink, making sure the knife wouldn’t crack it. The spray washed it clean for me to put away in the refrigerator, which made me smile since there was a basket for me to put the egg in the pantry.

 

Closing the door to the Hillside Cave Secret, I made my way out of the kitchen, stopping the moment I could hear feet shuffling about in the walls. Then I suddenly I was frightened when I turn to face a wall that hadn’t been noticed previously, displaying something is high interest. It would appear that my day was more promising than ever for me, with a map of the town and the sticky note of fairly nice places to visit had been conveniently left for me to look over before moving my day outside. The value of the map became increasingly more and more by the second as he could overlook the town easier than before.

The address for a library, grocery store, coffee shop, and whatever the Hell a Tea Room was, but regardless of whatever that all made sense of, I had the beginning of something to make of the quite town. I had no vehicle, nor a bike, which meant I should probably see where these addresses are located. If I am lucky enough, they should be within walking distance of my apartment. The map was a little older, which was evident from the little marks left behind by fingernails. Tiny little notes scribbled here and there around places of interest, highlighters, markers and crayons crawled and twisted about into tiny little routes that made their way around the quaint town. Each one for the story that was unknown to my eyes, that the ones who had loved the place before held in meaningful lives who would memories worth recording with things as little as the chewed up marker, half busted highlighter, or even the fragment of a red crayon.

Immediately the addresses were being punched in were being punched in, making sure to make sure I put my right address in before hitting enter. Each place matched up, linking them to my current situation.  About three or less miles away from the apartment…………

                “Now I wonder if they have a bus route system going through this town.” my fingers swiped at the map, searching through the streets to look for any indication of a bus stop. Surely enough four blocks from my apartment was the nearest bus stop.  With a few minutes to spare, I had a few things packed up in a shoulder bag, making sure to be ready for the trip. There weren’t many seconds to spare for me while I hastily walked faster by the minute, hoping to cross four blocks. The sidewalk was filled with little nooks, dozens of little flowers and weeds pop out from their crevices that they had been so well hidden until finally the sidewalk gave way.

 

When I had arrived, there was no one else, but soon as the buss approached, people. They clumped together, squishing me closer and closer to the edge of the sidewalk where the bus was aiming for. Almost in a confused instant, the doors opened and I stumbled forward. Quickly I had my hands digging in my pockets looking for a few euros, only to be shot down by the driver. Apparently someone had over paid last admission or something like that.

_Today is going to be an amazing day._

Not only was it going to be amazing, but when I laid back in my seat, the softest smell came onto me, filling me up with warm cinnamon and a pinch of brewed tea. I wasn’t sure what tea it was, but whatever it was felt like home.

Funny how I appeared to have found my home in a foreign country.

_If my mother knew what I was doing, she’d kill me._


	3. Level Three: Wistful Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new home, a new town, and so many places to enjoy.   
> Mark is excited to discover many new things, but is it more than he bargained for?
> 
> Is it all as glamorous as he first thought? Will there be pitfalls?   
> And what about Jack?   
> He seems haunted and caved in a little,   
> will Mark come to understand him? 
> 
> So many questions and uncertainties to discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank for all the love <3   
> The reviews, kudos and bookmarks helped me through two weeks of HELL and PAIN.
> 
> I apologize chapter 2 is currently confusing as I had persevered through several high fevers to write it, and chose the moment to experiment <3 Trust me, this will be cultured better and perfected <3 
> 
> Sorry I'm behind on updating,  
> I moved!!!
> 
> After a week of hell and abuse,   
> I MOVED,   
> and then I had to square a bunch of junk away with financial aid for my school, because one stubborn teacher would not report me correctly as attended, which hindered me greatly.
> 
> Updates should come Fridays and or Saturdays. 
> 
> Chapter two needs major revision, but not now.   
> Anytime you feel like it, feel free to reread, because I tend to add or culture stuff without telling people ;)
> 
> As always, enjoy the true quality of my work in chapter 3, review, comment, kudos, and what ever <3 
> 
> JUST PLEASE ENJOY!!!!

 

For mark, super markets were always domestic in a sense, but he had never been to an Irish super market. The isles were slightly dusty, old ladies turned an onion over at least fifty times,

And for all the world,

There were legit clusters of families mingling about, talking about how is work going, lovely whether they are having, and lots of “tids” of gossip.  Within half an hour of shopping, he learned that this woman named Rose was famous for sleeping with several married men, four of which were listening to their wives gossip about another man that was on the other side of the store. 

The things he saw often in their carts were potatoes and meat. So much pork and lamb that he didn’t understand where it was all going to go. 

Hey Jack, I have a quick

Question for you.

What are tids?- Markimoo

So far in his cart, he had a few boxes of English Breakfast, few quarts of milk, and some cheese. The eggs and bread were already stocked, but dairy had been running low. He didn’t have much time to go through the cabinets before deciding on venturing out, so he just looked for what he’d like to have on hand. Next was sugar.

The isle marked seven held so many sweet things; Bags of sugar, powdered sugar, sweet flour, candy canes, and marshmallows. Surely enough normal baking things such as baking powder and soda were there, but he had no idea you could buy marshmallows in so many shapes.

The marshmallows he had chosen were blue and made into stars and moons. They looked like they’d fit into his little nightly routine well enough. Then there was hot coco selections peeking out from the marshmallow section. This was also even more domestic as you could either buy from a number of Powdered Packet Boxed Brands as labeled in one section, or you could buy Classic Coco Powder Jars, which were a few brands of old fashion jars filled with cocoa powder. The obvious choice of course would the neat looking jars.

 

People gave him odd looks when he would look over his shoulder, making sure no one noticed him while he was out shopping. Then as he was loading the marshmallows and coco in his buggy, something occurred to him. _Don’t I have to carry this junk back? Just  great._

Soon enough he had to face the music, which would be switching out the milk for a colder quart, and timing the bus route so he wouldn’t end up home with spoiled goods, not wanting to deal with melt mallows and spoilt milk. The idea sent shivers up his spine as he reached the register. The man seemed unamused when Mark gave him a cheeky smile, silently asking the gods no one knew him in the town. 

Things appeared to get better and better as the guy didn’t realize a thing, passing him off as he paid for his purchases, all of which iconically were stocked in two tall paper bags, leaving him to crane his head over them to watch out for the bus that was approaching ahead of schedule.

Once on the bus, it remained parked till it had hit the scheduled departure time. _Alright, so I shouldn’t have to worry about missing the bus for it arriving early._ Unfamiliar faces filled the bus one by one on the stops to his destinations. Many of them looked familiar. He could see bits of Jack in some, but commonly he saw brutish and arrogant people shuffle about, trying to get the best spot on the bus regardless of what it would take. _Gladly the scenery is worth cons haha._

He wasn’t judgment much, but by time his stop pulled around, he was standing, maneuvering around the people pushing and shoving him about to take his spot. It would have been easier if they would just make room for him instead of almost making him miss his stop. It was getting more and more aggravating for him. _Is this why Jack is practically annoyed easily?_ He thought to himself as he thankfully departed at street a few blocks from his place. To his left were a few stalls with people mingling about street merchants. As a woman tried to pass him by, he gently tapped her shoulder.

                “Excuse, but do they sell things here every day?” his voice tinted with annoyance, making the woman decide over her words wisely, too cautious to say it out immediately.

                “Yes sir, but only after twelve do they open up. Have a nice day.” She nodded away at him, showing the slightest hint of relief to have answered his question.

This gave light to his curiosity, allowing him to circle about to gaze over the things they offered. Eggs were stacked up in similar baskets like the ones back in the Hillside Cave Secret, brown packages of flour, and quarts of milk. As for other things, tools, knives, and other housewares.

                “You’re telling me I could had bought most of this stuff closer to my apartment, cheaper, and it appears they have a good reputation?” a couple passed him by, muttering a sly _Heh Foreigners_ under their breath. _Oh shoot, I still have perishables to store!!!_

 

At his door sat a chicken. Not just any chicken, but the chicken that has made it his decision he was a house chicken, because as soon as he opened the door, the damn thing shot into the living room.

                “Hey little buddy, you can’t be in here!” he disappeared from sight, and Mark hadn’t the care, just the urgency to get things put away immediately. The milk smelled fine thankfully when he pulled the metal cap off. The marshmallows were still individual shapes, the color not bleeding everywhere, and the cheese wasn’t squishy in any sense. Setting the cheese down he sighed, letting all the frustration out.

                “Why is everything so much better in Ireland?!” he breathed in evenly after asking the little empty space. The chicken suddenly appeared, jumping up onto the counter to rub its beak on the cheese, telling him he was hungry.

                “You can’t be hungry. I fed you almost three hours ago.” This earned a very self-justified argument from the chicken, clucking and squawking about in front of the cheese until Mark reached to his left for a knife to cut the cheese, making sure the wrap it came it did not tear. Setting down the cute of goodness, he popped one in his mouth for himself too.

                “Now that’s all, because I have stuff to put away.” It agreed with him, turning its head about to the different groceries.

Instantly the chicken nibbled away at the cheese while he put away his purchases, making sure to leave the coco on the counter for midnight excursions.

                “How do you deal with the locals?” he asked the chicken while surveying the cabinets. Then he noticed a notepad hanging on the knob of one, a pen clipped to the back of it.

                “Hey, is this for making a list of what needs replacing?” The moment he turned his head, he regretted it terribly, because the chicken gave him the most sarcastic face, letting him know he felt like Mark was pathetic for asking a chicken the most obvious question lingering in the house.

                “Okay, I get it, it is for list making.” The chicken smiled to its self, scuttling away very satisfied.

_Okay, time to integrate into being so domestic._  
  


 

 

The day was going lovely for Jack. The morning had been better than the night, his videos were in cache and probably already been uploaded on time for his viewers, his coworkers weren’t bickering or chatting about him like they would usually, knowing it would bugger him, and they enjoyed it on a daily basis, which would most likely fuel his commentary in the coming hours. Work was almost over within the next five minutes, and he enjoyed the fact. It was just starting to turn outside, which gave way to several colors blooming across the blinds in his third story window, painting across the projection on their laboratory smartboard. A 3D animation of whale anatomy twisted about. He himself was finishing things up before the next shift of people came in, and they most likely will be reading his notes to build off on them, or perhaps they’d be tosser and just start over.

The screen flashed, the sign out automatically prompting after saving his work, making sure no one could access his profile and change his personal notes. It was very important. After all, a scientist notes are his bread, or his potatoes as some others stated in relation to the Irish relation to bread. He didn’t care, he liked Italian sayings. They were full of such cheer, not the pride the Irish around him held in drinks and potatoes.

                “Thanks again Sean for your rich and detailed notes. Will you be in tomorrow?” that was another reason why he liked both of his jobs. While they were both demanding and they both paid well enough, they were on his time mostly. Sure he had a personal goal and mission for his viewers and fellow community friends, but if he wanted, he could take a week off. Now his job as a whale biologist was somewhat different. He could choose his days, but he had to work three days every four to five days.

                “It’s no problem; it is my job you know. Also, I’ll be taking tomorrow off. I have a feeling it will be good.” Professor Newman nodded at him as he set his work tablet down, bleeping to confirm his sign out, which also clocked him out for the day. _Technology is sure getting convenient._

                “See you Monday then!” Newman waved as Jack started down the hallway towards the stairs.  The lack of AC Ireland had was killing him, so when he finally hit the stairs going down the open area, he basked in the evening breeze.

He closed his eyes for a moment, flicked his thumb over the power button on his phone, and made it safely down the last level to the parking lot. Once fully on, notifications flooded his pone, filled with viewer’s comments, an email or two, and a text from Mark with the cute name he had saved him under. He loved getting text from Mark.

Hey Jack, I have a quick

Question for you.

What are tids?- Markimoo

                “Pffft, where is he reading about tids?” his own laughter joined the sky that was starting to blush rather hardly.

It’s kinda like a bunch,

But only a little bunch.

Where did you hear that? –Sean

 

The air had sweet scent to it, and he felt himself mindlessly walking over down the street towards his favorite teahouse, feeling that a perfect day deserved a perfect evening. It appeared from around the corner, Athena’s Garden, the calmest, quaint, and relaxing little nook in town with an earthy smelling Tea Room.

 

The familiar beat up green doors greeted him, releasing a world of smells and sounds the second he cracked it open in the slightest.

                “Welcome back Jack” the blonde server Tiffany greeted him, immediately grabbing a cup to fill up the water heater for his tea. He set down four euros on the counter. Her smile gleamed at him, enjoying his company yet again for the hundredth time.  His presence was common around there, for the reasons no viewers could find him, spot him, and it was the most unpredictable place for him. He liked tea, coffee, and little sweets, but hardly he had the interest in reading books, reciting poetry or even writing it, but it was expected in the establishment and for its patrons.

 

                “Right this way Mr. Jack, I brought you the house blend like you like it. Can I grab you a personal favorite?”  She walked passed him, carrying a small tray with the things he usually sampled when he either had a day that was worse than usual, sleepless night, or like today. They were the voices of reason that gave him a chance to stand strong against the wind or soar even higher.

                “No, I actually brought a book with me for once. Thank you though. Could you possibly bring me some of those honey sticks?” She nodded her head, lips breaking into a smile as she concludes finally he was not there under stressful pretenses. Each of the rotating staff noticed little by little that he was constantly aggravated, stressed, and just annoyed with people in general. It was Ireland after all, and Ireland was usually not the walk in the park many saw it as through the tv screen.

From his bag he withdrew a book, the binder worn from his love. In silver letters Alice peeked out of its rough bristles. The tea was steeping, the sugar exposed to the air for his nostrails to enhale, and the second he opened the book up, three honey sticks were set down unknown to him, for the minute the pages appeared into view, he was captivated by the one thing that held him closer than afternoon videos of Markiplier playing video games, or even Game Grumps usual antics.

 

 

 

Markiplier was swamped from the day’s grind, and he found himself walking down the Amber lit Avenues of his small town. Half the streets were closing, lights turning off, signs turned over, and yet many other places lit up to his surprise, owners of shops sought out their time to offer the town enjoyment oddly.

The majority were little restaurants and bakeries. Each of which weren’t useful to him since he had already ate a sub an hour before with his new chicken friend.  Someone had listed a place in the address note that was open late luckily for him, because after a long day, he found it hard to let the town go without a fight. He wanted to explore more, experience everything he could before crashing down and burning out completely.

 Buildings juttered out, caved in, and alcoved, making it hard to find the place. The space and innovations that could be used in any possible way imagined and then some more worked through the streets more and more as he ventured into the nook and cranny side of town. Some places didn’t even seem to have ways into them, just latters on their side. All the while, he carefully scanned over them to make sure he didn’t miss it entirely.  As he searched, he noticed people were leaving houses dressed in attire that had been very much different from what they had been seen wearing a few hours earlier.

When he had almost given up hope, a bell chimed from between two large bushes. There crooked into two large bakeries was the smallest door and a little sign above it reading Athena’s Garden. 

The door was black, the wall white, and the glass thin as any he had looked through before. 

The air assaulted him viciously; twisted scents of coffee and shaved wood stung him, ripping its way without permission into his memory. Reacting to the issue, his vision blurred, knocking him over to the wall. When his vision was returning, he found his feet stumbling forward towards the end of the tight hallway. Then he encountered a blonde girl that had the smile of balloons.

                “Can I get you some water? Some people who are sensitive have a hard time when they first come in here.” He nodded, catching his breath, trying to numb his senses to the rich atmosphere. On the desk was a dark cherry wood covered book with the inscription of Customer Services.  Eagerly he opened it, finding hand written drawings of flowers and plants next to little boxes with names of tea in them, a short description following. Prices lined in a list on the back of each page, the calligraphy even more beautiful than the fronts. Sweets and suggestions written on note cards clipped to the pages. _This place is really a unique work of art._

From the back she appeared with a small cup of water, making sure it didn’t spill as she handed it over to him.

                “Thank you. Could I get some Early Grey with mint? And perhaps some little sweet biscuits? I’m new here, and if there is anything you’d  recommend to me that’d be very appreciated.” He said digging into his pocket for a couple of Euros he had put there earlier in anticipation of the trip.

                “Sure, and I believe you’d like the complimentary poetry book. Other customers leave small poems during their stay if they wish. I find people enjoy the time here more if they have something sweet to remember from it, and the poetry is rich.” Her eyes smiled as bright as her lips, yellow locks fluttered just a few inches off of her shoulders.

                “Yeah, sure.” Her hands reached out, tugging him along with subtle gestures that led him down several corridors, passing cute little rooms till they reached an open spaced area with both a raised and lowered level. The table she led him to was five steps lower that the base floor, several different colored boards filled the estranged architecture, but the mass amounts of jam packed book shelves and multicolored glass windows and objects dangling from the ceiling and windows made it all fit together in the messiest way he could bask in.

That was when he saw the server leave promptly, setting down a heft book on the table for him. He slid his index nail into the pages, threading them apart to reveal a gorgeous depiction of flowers ripping out of a dead corpse.  And in the poem read:

When life meets death,

The world stands still for a moment,

Mourning the loss,

But yet they find comfort in the new beginnings left behind.

Neither man nor woman find regret in these events,

How the phoenix blooms violently in crimson feathers.

If I could ask one thing,

It would be to have known you,

You who loved me so,

That everything was trivial against my life.

You’re not weak,

But stronger than any storm,

And I find beauty in your moonlight pedals.

_Reborn in Death –SHQH_

His hands brushed lightly against the loved parchment, wrinkles and layers worn away by fingers and pencils. Filaments of red and silver emerged under lines, vines wrapping around the crucified body.

The next pages normal, but decent handwriting filled the page nonetheless. 

 

The clock is mocking me with its ugly grin, and It reads 11 PM.

Every second the night steals a part of me away, that it is stealing away my safety.

Your nails dig up and through the bedding around me, and I’m helpless.

When day breaks I hear nothing but screaming.

When day breaks the wounds you gave me seal up and disappear,

And without warning I’m violently saved from your hunger I can never sate.

All the world is my spectators, the whole world sees me everyday, but

They don’t see the monster under my bed.

Why am I even writing this?

_Monster under the Bed –_ X

_Man this stuff gets so dark. And to think there’s more to the people here than just rude gossip._

He was ripped away, setting him into panic from the server setting down his sweets and tea. Mint floated on Earl Grey.

                “Your tea, and if you need anything, just let us know. You can leave your tray when you’re done. We close in three hours by the way.” She arranged the tray to reflect that of a casual setting, blending it in with the background.

                “Thanks again, and I sure will if I need anything.” With a nod she disappeared. There he tasted the sweetest Earl had in a long time. The flavors soaked into the biscuits. It made reading the poems easier. _God I’ll be lucky if I don’t have nightmares tonight._

It wasn’t until an hour later of reading that he had heard something interesting. It was a laugh, but it was the cutest laugh he had ever heard before. Not only that, but it was strangely familiar. He half expected it to shoot up again in five minutes and get stronger and stronger before burning out. Sure enough that’s what happened, then he started to look around for the source, and that was when Mark discovered something.

On the raised platform between the railing, he could see Jack sitting at a much smaller table nomming on an orange filled plastic stick and reading a banged up book that looks like it was used to dust the library. Jack smiled into the book, the stick hanging languidly from his lips, the soft pallets pressed as he lost himself more into the faded book. The light glinted into his beautiful blue oasis, how he found himself sinking more into them. The cup was brought to his own lips, but his eyes did not stray from the sight of Jack all wrapped up in warmth and comfort. It was guilt he felt, but he was so happy, content, and it was a side Mark had never seen before.  

_I am so screwed._


	4. Level Four:  The Water Palace: In which Mark learns new ways to walk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this feeling Mark feels? Excitement, elevation? Perhaps it is guilt and hopeless wishes that he himself could never admit or risk for. 
> 
> What is going on with Jack? Who is Tiffany? And why does he have all the world to love him, but yet he is so alone and disconnected? What's missing, and will this night be a happy ending for them both? .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, almost moved in fully into my new place, almost ahead so I can spend the entire week next with my best friend in the whole world!!!!!
> 
> Also, might get a Job at McDonald's and a poetic story published in my college's magazine <3 
> 
> This is still a new semester, and so many things are happening, but hopefully I can get regular updates on Fridays or Saturdays <3 Please bare with me hahahaha
> 
> 'The comments and Kudos have really made my amazing week even more amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> It is not only encouraging, but really loving of you beautiful people <3 <3 <3 
> 
> As always, enjoy, review, kudos or whatever, but just enjoy yourself <3
> 
> p.s!!! If you haven't noticed, there's a reason why the tags are what they are ;) ENJOY!!!!! I KNOW I AM WRITING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The night was especially kind to him, but there in the twindling light of the night, he found the softest aroma. The scent Jack had discovered earlier on the bus. Here in the midst of coffee, honey and pages that seemed to disintegrate into the air, drifted an unfamiliar smell that plagued his heart, making its way into his ventricles, playing about each chamber as if it were a ballroom paved marbled.  From the far side, Tiffany walked over with yet another small porcelain cup filled to the brim with the sweet soft liquid that held the color of old photographs in a dust album hidden away in his grandmother’s attic.

                “Thank you so much, tonight is so quite especially than ever. I hope business is going alright.” She laughed into her manicured hand, the glass stretching over.

                “Oh don’t you dare try to worry about us. We’re doing better than ever, so just keep drinking your tea and smile like a smug pug.” She bent over to collect the plate and three cups he had managed to rack up in his reading. When she tried to pick them up, he ushered off, stating he liked the sight of three whole cups languidly stacked unevenly. She laughed it off, knowing it was the Mad Hatter talking his bit of nonsense as he had always began forty pages in then damn book. He was almost finished and ready for The Looking Glass.

                “Hey, could you bring me another biscuit? I’m starting to get the rumblies.” Her nod stated she would most likely bring him what he had asked for, and she enjoyed to hear he was hungry and enjoying himself. _I swear they are way too worried about me on a regular basis. As if all I do is mop and yell. Tossers._ Even though he hated them, or anybody for the fact worrying about him, he felt the love, and secretly in his aggravation, he cherished it under the harsh rubble that was his temper.  

 

And! In the calm cool of Alice’s perils, that masked and mysterious scent made his heart fall in love all over again with each page. It would be hilarious and heart breaking if it turned out to be from something terrible and unsightly. _That would be my luck_.

Each page was worn away, and Alice was finally sorting things out fully, but still she has still no clue what to do. In her story, he felt like her, everyone looking up to her, watching her every move, waiting to hear the verdict, as her every action is the decider amongst them all, yet she herself did not notice it. Within that reality, he saw himself. He wasn’t sure where his life was going, nor did he know where he would take it after YouTube ended for him. It was all indecisive about if it would be stable enough for him. Sure he had his job as a Whale Biologist, but even then it wasn’t a definite future.

 

The evening was wearing thin, and his yawns were filling up the room, and little by little people left, freeing up more space in their wake, but the aroma lifted about even still. He looked about everywhere when he would allow himself to, hoping not to look nervous or suspicious in any sort.

Eventually he gave up, deciding to pack his things and to finish up with cup of tea, the sweet color disappearing with each lonesome sip. _Another night to give into it appears._

 He would have a whole day to enjoy to himself to catch up on his video recordings and editing for the new series he had promised over Twitter.  

Feet dragged on like a death march, waltzing over to his demise. They seemed to know where he was headed. Tiff walked passed him, giving an encouraging smile.

Along his way home, the street lights died out, and with them his spirit. Soon he would be consumed, nasty teeth will carve into his very being, and tendrils will snake into places under his skin.

 

 

 

Mark loved how things were playing out. He found the cutest treasure of the town, and a tea house.  The locals weren’t all bad, especially if it meant he could steal a glimpse of Jack every now and again.  Jack was leaving, still unaware that he was there. The place was becoming barren by the hour.  When only he remained, that was when the server came to sit with him.

                “Hey, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Tiffany, and I take it you’re Mark?” Immediately he was startled, worried and unable to reply to what she said.

                “Oh, umm Hi. Nice to meet you Tiffany..” She looked into the cup she had with her, losing the night in its murky color. Fingers tapped up and down the cup along to the piano playing in the background he could not find.  

                “You know Mark, most people would call the cops if they found a customer stalking another, but I think we both know something is special about this situation.” She silenced him harshly, cutting off any synapse he had dared to wander over.

“Listen, I don’t honestly care who you are, but I know you like Jack. I figured I should get to know you first.” With the next set of revelations he eased off, finding comfort in the knowledge she wasn’t likely to tip anyone off.

                “Yeah, it’s just I wanted to move out where no one knew me so I could experience something different. Seeing him here was a major shock to me. So you’re very close to him?” She laughed into the cup she set down on the table.

                “You know he has a quite a few poems in that book ya know? Also, he loves honey sticks and Early Grey.” She pondered with her perfectly manicured finger in the air, waving it about as if she were writing it out for him to read later.

                “Why are you telling me this exactly?” She bursted into harder laughter, trying to contain her soft giggles.  Sighs collected between the two of them.

                “Because Jack loves you Mark. He sees you as an amazing friend, and you eyed him, wanting to catch a glimpse of him, to steal the treasure of getting to know him while all his walls were down. I thought you might want to know you goof.” 

So gloss on her lips were a gentle pink, kind and luring to any man’s eye, and his would be too if it hadn’t been for the fact he couldn’t get Jack’s face out of his mind yet. Her face was like the very ideal picture of a model, but sadly it wasn’t her who had stolen him away from the Island. No, it had been one cute short tempered Irish man.

                “I love him probably, and have for so long, but he doesn’t know me yet. It feels amazing to have seen him all that while, and to be here talking to someone so close to him, but he doesn’t know me, therefor, he couldn’t love me.” From those luscious slights a terribly long sigh emerged.       

                “Oh my dear Tom, I guess things are going way over your head and far away.” With that she took up both of their plates and departed from him, leaving the atmosphere colder, and soon the only light in his heart would be Jack’s smile. 

 

 

 

Walking home was peaceful for him, few were still out late into the early morning, and the air was cooler than LA in fall time, which made his body prickle up, yawning at his annoying attempts to integrate into Irish living faster. He discovered rather late he did not have the energy or conditioning to do it. If it were not for the little secret he unearthed, the decision to move to Ireland would be short lived and only few would know of the shame and failure that became of him. But yet as he walked up to his apartment, turned in the keys, snatched a package arriving soon notice, and a one Mr. Chicken hop off his kitchen counter to greet him, he found the empty feeling go away. The place was his home, the chicken his friend, and the knickknacks he didn’t have to get rid of, his memories to treasure.  And with Jack in his life, maybe he would achieve the happily ever after he had dreamt of many times before. 

His body was giving out when he set his bag down, making sure to lay the two biscuits he saved on the chickens plate that was set out earlier. Mr. Chicken clucked at him with a huge smile.

                “Yes, I did not forget about you, now keep it down while I sleep okay? Night, night.” The chicken quietly ate away in silence as response to his request. _I think I should get you a cat box…. Please don’t ruin the carpet._

When he finally made it to the room, he collapsed on the bed, hands scrambling about for the phone.

Lazily he typed out a message.

Hey, I have a question,

Had there ever been a time where you

Loved something so much you

Would do anything to get it? –Markimoo

 

And in the darkness he silently prayed he would get an answer.

 

Yeah, there is a dream I have that I

Want to make a reality, but sadly I can’t.

Also, don’t you mean has? – Sean

 

His eyes loved the way the screen became ambient when the reply came in. it was kind to his tired eyes.

 

Why won’t it come true buddy?  
I think I might have something

That is out of my reach to, so

Don’t feel bad okay? Also, yes

Sean, Has Had Have you Has. –Markimoo

Smiles held to him, filled with joy and lucid dazing. His body desperate for sleep and release from the strain from staying away, but it wasn’t an option at the moment, because all he wanted was to stay talking to Jack.

 

Did you just call me by my real name? –Sean

 

Well what if I like your name _Sean?_ –Markimoo

 

The sound of his breathing filled the space where Jack could be, all tempered and bothered by the use of his real name.

 

  
Well I only like certain people to

Use my real name. It’s not like I

Hate it or anything. –Sean

 The new information meant Jack trusted him enough to share his personal feelings with his dirty little secrets.

 

Well who do you like to have

Call you by your name Sean? –Markimoo

 

 Just people I see in my every day

Life I’ll be associating with. I guess  
you can if it makes you happy, just

Feel so down when internet friends,

Do it, because it’s sorta depressing –Sean

 

Guilt started tearing away at him slowly. He didn’t want to face it, but it was possible his guilty pleasure was even more selfish and terrible than he had previously thought. The thought he could had started something more with Jack.   _Well Mark, it would appear we have fucked up majorly yet again._

The chicken tapped at his door way, letting him know he wanted in. When he waved at him to come in, the chicken shot up onto the bed, making the effort to wedge himself in between his right side and the nook in his arm.    

 

Well how about this? If I ever

Come to Ireland, I’ll be sure to

Give you the time of your life

To make up for all the sad things –Markimoo

 

It was a leap, hoping he’d land on solid ground, but there was no telling it could even be fruitful. He silently wanted to be able to take back the words he typed out.

 

Lol, well as much as I’d love that,

I can’t see you coming to Ireland.

If you did that’d be more than

Amazing though.

Also, were you being flirty

Markimoo? –Sean

 

Heat exploded over him, rippling under his skin through his veins, making him sweat from the collision Jack sent him into.

 

Well I wasn’t being  being

Playful was I? –Markimoo

 

Yeah, well need to sleep, it’s late

Like a motherfucker.

Night night Markimoo.  –Sean

 _WAS THAT BEING FLIRTATIOUS?!?!_ The sly move Jack made sent his fingers flying so fats he instantly replied.      

 

Oh okay, night, night Sean. –Markimoo.

The chicken was snoozing, and he gave into the Irish breeze that was leaking from the window above his head. Careful not to startle the chicken, he gently tugged a sheet over them both, making sure he was comfortable. _I wonder if he called me by my phone ID in this cell like I did for him….   Nah, Jack wouldn’t do such a cute thing as to save me under Markimoo._

 

 

 

  
That night, Jack could find no monsters under his bed. A number of things could contribute to that, the weather, the soft and sweet scents he found through the day, how his coworkers did not fuss about, or even the small heartwarming conversation he had with Mark. It was hilarious even, because he was just about to play his new video he uploaded that day.

All these things were amazing, but the true spectacular thing was when he closed his eyes and bid the day prior good bye, he found no darkness in its wake, only lights strung over lattice, a tiny round table with Italian food on it. His lips were curled into a smile, taking into the smell of his favorite food.

He didn’t know the place, but immediately he knew without question that it was somewhere safe, where only light and love could exist. There were not any materials that darkness could thrive on. Seeping from his body, the darkness twisted and shook violently, but it disturbed not the harmony that existed there under the inviting clear Christmas lights overhead. Even the air held care within its fingertips, possessing compassion for him while he was purged from the murky liquid inside him.

When it finished, he allowed himself to step forward towards the table, an open invitation unspoken between him and unknown force.

Soft hands came around suddenly to cover his eyes. Instinctively he flinched, a habit of his when he dreamt. Soft lips pressed against his neck, the little wet pad of a bottom lip dragged for a little distance before making its way to his left ear lobe.

                “Guess who Sean.” The voice was rich, unfamiliar, but the big warm arms wrapping around him settled the alert he had been in, finding comfort and peace in the way the stranger felt.


	5. Level five: The Fifth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say. Mark is just experiencing a normal day, until he finds out how devious Tiffany can be. 
> 
> What does she have in store for them both?
> 
> Mysteries are revealed in short slights. 
> 
> The past and present will soon intertwine to bring about a better future,  
> or will the nightmares grow to fierce and consume Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I had so much work and midterms coming up soooooon. 
> 
> And if you haven't realized it yet, but the chapters are named after levels of videogames. 
> 
> Glad to hear everyone is loving my chapters, and yes I know this one is kinda mehhhh, but this is just the calm before the storm ;)   
> Also, don't expect sudden romantic development either you adorable people you!!!   
> My biggest struggle was being able to have time to write!!!!!
> 
> So just enjoy, review, comment, kudos, but most of all,   
> ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Light broke into the room, snoozing steaming out of the chicken on his side, surprisingly still able to breath wedged under Mark. The neighbors could be herd shuffling about their respectful places, going about their everyday lives, and he woke up slowly, nothing to entice him awake further from sleep. His job did not resume anytime the next week, and his equipment was scheduled to arrive in the next few days to his own befuddlement.

It was amazing how fast you could expedite things to other countries.

If it weren’t for the neighbor’s loud noises waking the chicken up, he would not have gotten up anytime soon, because once he was up, he started pulling at Mark’s hair, hoping it would result in being fed, but as soon as he sat up, the thing hopped onto the bed frame and started tapping insistently on the window, demanding he let him out.

                “Alright! I will let you out in a second; just let me clear out my thoughts okay?” The chicken responded by tapping it again, earning a groan from Mark, causing him to get what he wanted.

                “Be safe while you’re out!”  Falling back, the covers shot up, landing on his face. _Gosh, only a few days in and I already have a pet._

His body dragged on, sluggishly pulling out of the huge bed. It was slightly bigger than his previous one, and yet the room still had a good bit of room left. The room temperature slapped him awake, the film of sleep rolling off his skin while he walked over to his luggage to pull out a decent outfit for the world to observe. Carefully grabbing for his phone, the screen flashed, and several notifications popped up before he could even get a finger on it. His videos were still being uploaded, eight more were still in cache, and Dan wanted to let him know things were still going smooth and asked how things were going.

 

Thanks a lot guys, and I got to see so many cool places yesterday, will send you pictures soon I took.   
I also somehow got a pet chicken…. Sorry it is probably late due to timezone junk. – M

 

 

Breakfast was easy for him. It came natural to look for the bread, cheese, and to find several eggs laying about on the kitchen floor. He felt a small bit of guilt, but it was the contract between man and animal. The pan was clean and dry in the sink, ready for use. The butter was sitting in the fridge, and when he dropped the few cube on the pan, it hissed about while the toast soaked the quickly melting butter.

He carelessly cracked two eggs into the pan, sloshing over the toast and thickening up against the heat.   


He reached for a notepad, making a list of things he wanted to do before the weekend was over.

  1.        Ride a bike through town.
  2.        Try a lunch vendor.
  3.        Buy chicken doggie bed and litter box.
  4.        Go shopping for clothes.
  5.        Take Jack out for dinner. . .



The last on the list was open ended, being that he could if he asked, but would he really have the strength to? The eggs popped, alerting him they were more than done, leaving little effort for him to simply shake the mess off the plate and eat away at it without caring that it wasn’t fine quality, but that it was delicious.

He needed to find where bikes were sold, clothes, and really just about anything to be honest. He left tons back in LA, shipped so little, and in the end he had let himself truly restart his life with the promise of adventure. So shopping local would be a part of it. The only issue of that is he would possibly have to ask locals themselves where they recommend, but not for fear of recognition, but that might have a harder time with them than yesterday.

Throughout that day he had passed busybodies, rude people who shoved and pushed at him for as little as waiting for the bus, and had learned of half the affairs going on his street. Most would think Ireland had a better set of home values, but all he could see was how beautiful the land was wasted on the people shrugging it off.

 

The clock above the stove read 11:38, stating he had not just finished breakfast, but rather an early lunch. His stomach didn’t complain either way. He had a day to explore, people to meet and things to buy. This was indeed a new chapter in his life he was ready to explore every inch of.

And the beginning of every great adventure would start off with cutting a few slices of bread to leave the chicken, packing some for himself, securing his wallet in the shoulder bag’s secret compartment, and checking to see if his phone was fully charged. Almost out the door, he had to stop and run back for the little map he had grabbed the day before, making sure to treasure it as it had been previously by those who had taken company in the same walls as he has lately.

With a closer inspection, there could be faded pencil grooves, marking the way to places meant to be forgotten, shortcuts shooting through the winding town. _They were here for a long time. I wonder if they still live in the town._

The outside world bellowed fiercely, winds smashing into him. The air was significantly cooler and had tiny bite in it, but to Mark it was drastic and freezing.

The weather was rather different from the day before, but from what he had heard, this would be usual for him: rain, snow, high winds and beautiful days of before even worsened days of dread, but he had accepted it wholeheartedly before even considering moving to a move peaceful place, because he wanted something different alright. It was advised to see if any days he could book for would be clear by time he’d arrive, and luckily there was, but that was then, and now is water flowing off the side of his own building in a stead small downpour. _At least I wouldn’t have to water any plants I get….. Oh shit the chicken!_

Even though it was detrimental, he wedged himself into the nook between buildings to ask the chicken if it wanted in, the chicken however was softly snoozing to the runoff he had thankfully not had a chance to be better acquainted with for now. Even then, he had little time to waste, dawn had broken hours ago, and vendors were already out making their daily runs, checking off a list of merchandise, and making sure the stalls were clean. All of which hardly displayed what he needed. So he could at least get some answers to some questions.

                “Excuse me sir, but would you have any places you’d recommend to have lunch at, and or any clothing stores?” It was chance, and he wasn’t sure if he trusted the older guy’s taste, but it was better than the women and their intimidating husbands.

                “Why I guess you could go off to Kudzu’s for lunch, and as for clothes, I’m not sure if you could find my clothing store, it is a bit of a maze to get to, but it is called Threads Twinning. I hope that served you well.” He nodded at the man, checking to see if either was on the map. The Kudzu place was marked, but there were no lines drawing to the mysterious and hidden Treads Twinning the merchant had mentioned. The best he could do would be to go to the fast approaching lunch, the one he sorta spoiled earlier with eggs and toast.

The droplets were letting up. There was actually any rain to be had, but tons of mist and droplets here or there. The worst was the cold air that apparently shrank the mist down when it made contact with buildings or large structures, hence the downpour he had witnessed. The best was that the old map was holding up well against the moisture in the air, and he was finding his way closer to whatever Kudzu was first and foremost, which was apparently a dinner….. He found a dinner covered in vines of what he guessed was the infamous Kudzu.

The door rang the second he entered, sending a chime through the quant establishment that reminded him sourly of the dinner in Life is Strange. It was uncanny at most, and smelled of eggs and bacon with a slice of cheese. His stomach erupting in delight, letting him know it was becoming self-aware, and practically saying “Feeeeeeeeeeeeeed meeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Over near the back, he spotted a lady with blond hair put up in a tall bun that fell away in twins of curls. _Is that Tiffany?_

He decided he would go and see. It couldn’t hurt to try and see what the fates had in store for him.

So casually making his way to the table, he grabbed a menu, and when he was sure as hell that it was her, he sat down.

                “So, is this place good to eat at? Because I have almost5 no clue about whatever is in this town.” Tiffany smiles at me with a bunch of bacon in her mouth. She shot one finger up to halt him till she was finished.

                “The food is so fresh, that I have this theory they slaughter pigs in the back with egg laying chickens. Seriously, I’ve never had better food, except right off the slaughter house like when my father used to take me on Sundays.”  Her plate was disintegrating slowly, scarfing away at it.

                “Your father used to take you to slaughter houses when you were little?”  She nodded at him while picking at her sunny eggs.

The menu lured him to the eggs and rice, talking about cheese soft, sweet and dripping into the rice. “Hey can I get the eggs and rice? Also a glass of milk?” he called over to a waitress, which of whom began writing down in her notepad.

                “I wouldn’t bother thinking much about it. People in this town tend to do stranger things.” Her statement made him wonder, but he decided to not question it. There were still things to learn about the town. There were even more mysteries to learn about his own new home. He wouldn’t let it all catch him up.

                “Alright, so how long have you been working at your job?” she tapped her rings on her coffee cup. Faded indents appeared on the cup, showing she had done the very ritual many times over.

                “I could say about four years. I started when I was in my third year at the high school. It is a small place where I can make as many friends as I like.” She waved at the waitress who was tending to the table right next to them.

                “That’s cool. I like the place too, but will have to be careful if I wanna go there. I myself work at a programming company. Its hard work at times, but the YouTube job helps relieve a ton of frustration though that comes with it.” The waitress walked over while Tiffany pointed her sharp nails over the menu as she smiled over what he had just said, that of which she must have found rather amusing.

                “You do realize that Jack loves this place too ya know? Also, why is it issues for your best friend to know you’re living within reach? You do realize how lonely he must feel right?”  She looked happy, but annoyance was seeping out of her voice. He decided that he should probably do something then. His plate arrived suddenly, causing him to get startled. It smelled hearthy, rich, and was begging to be torn apart. Before he could stab a fork into his eggs and rice, Tiffany stole a spoonful of it, asserting that the argument wasn’t over just because his food was here.

                “So I get it. Something has to happen, doesn’t it?” She nodded victoriously with the spoon in her mouth, a plate of food settling in front of her. This was all noticed as he took a bite into eggs, the yolk bursting over the rice on his tongue.

 

“How come my food took 15 minutes to make, but your plate full of pig fat and toast took 5 whole minutes?” She snorted, trying to fit more food into her mouth, only to hunch over and place her fork down.

                “It’s because you’re new here. They don’t prioritize tourist.” Protest rolled on his tongue, but she continued at the food, he decided to take her advice and go at his much awaited for food he had been thinking about all morning, most of which he could have made at home, but the side cut of pork was juicy and seeping with delicious oils made it all worth the wait.

                “Well you know I know nothing about Jack, no way of saying hey, or even being like can I come over?” She stopped with half the plate empty, coasting him to come closer. When he finally bent forward, she slapped him. He should have realized that was what she would do.

                “You have his phone number, email, and other personal contacts. I only have his phone number okay? You just don’t want to do it casually, which just means we’ll have to do things my way. I have a plan that is bound to work you chicken footed oxen.” Her threats reached over several stalls near them, sending many heads to turning about in their direction. He ducked a little lower to eat at his plate. She however laughed, showing off her I don’t give a fuck attitude she wore.

                “Fine we’ll go with your plan, but what does it entail exactly?” She snickered, started at the plate yet again before digging in her purse for the euros to pay for the many plates she ordered. He consciously twisted a few in his pocket, finding comfort in the way the soft metal flipped through his pants.

                “It involves a whole lot of shopping. Probably a good thing you need to familiarize yourself with the town and its people.” She casted a smile over at him while he dug for the money to pay for his lunch, she already with the money set on the table was gathering her things already.  


                “I hope you don’t have any issues with mopeds.” She tugged at his arm, coasting him towards the door. _Has this really become my life? Yeah, this has definitely become my life._  


 

 

 

 

Jack was enjoying a lovely afternoon filled cheese and bread. Some of which was being fed to a chicken on the side of the road. They were common to roam alleys like strays after previous owners moved out. What really made the chicken catch his eye was that it was clucking around the door step of his childhood home before his parents moved out for a more country venue. It had been ages since he had even stood before the door. The chicken however showed a consistent interest in it, acting as if she was waiting for something to happen.

He liked the sentiment, but it was crawling into the day, and he wanted to go to the park before it was swarmed with the afternoon rush of children getting out of school.

It was just a twenty minute walk over, and he would grab a snow cone, some popcorn, and maybe feed the little ducks while thinking about PewDiePie, wondering if he is having such a great time too. Still, the street was filled with beautiful architecture, but he felt alone even in the midst of the gorgeous afternoon in the small city. The clouds were just perfect, tiny blankets hanging over the town and passing by altogether, bringing shade that would last five minutes at a time.

His phone buzzed inside his pocket.

 

Hey Mr. Jackaboy, could you please come

To the shop tonight? I seriously need your

Help with something. Also dress nice,

There will be important people there, so

Dress as if you’re going to a casual dinner

Party k? Thanks, hope you can make it!!!  - Tiff

 

There screen expanded to reveal Tiffany was trying to exploit his good will yet again. He didn’t mind, the company was warm and she always gave him free food whenever she needed to borrow him for business meetings, which of was probably the nature of her message. He had a nice outfit she had approved of several times before just hanging at the back of his closet awaiting something big.

 _I hope this doesn’t blow up in my face like last time._  


I hope this isn’t some evil scheme of

Yours like last time. My YouTube career

Is not for you to further yours, but I’ll go  
if you through in a free meal. Free food

Always appreciated. –Dork number 1

 

She was a sweet girl, always looking out for others instead of herself. Reminded him a bit like Mark, but not too much. The thought of them ever meeting terrified him, unsure if they’d even get along. She had a pension for wedding into the business of others, taking their life in her hands and deciding what was missing. Mark was rather reclusive than popular belief. He had been chatting with the man for several years, and he hardly knows his father’s name. He barely knew more than his fans, some of which may even know more than Jack. It was unsettling, but it was the truth. He was in a land far off from California, pass the ocean, up the shores, Over the Hills and Far Away.  Either way, he sought out the peace he wished to secure in his life. If he never got his fairytale ending, he’d get a nice one, an ending filled with comfier days, and eventually soothing nights.

_She better not be pushing me into a very compromising scheme._


	6. Level six: Chaos Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you love him? Tiffany had wondered, but quickly swatted away the idea as she scribbled about in her notepad. 
> 
> There had to be something though, something she wasn't so sure of, but that never stopped the blond before, soon she'd have them both smitten like foolish starstruck lovers.
> 
> Mark was the pushover, which made it personal, making it easy for her. She loved when there was work to be done, but seeing as there were so many different possibilities, she had to sit and think where it was going.
> 
> Sitting at her desk, she sighed into the notes.  
>  "Boys I freaking swear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so there has been little recession in the love department, just an increase in school, notes, and my touch screen laptop broke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Bad hinges, bad!!!!  
> So updates are a bit strained, and I'm getting a job soon, but I'll move foreward and continue back on track!!!!!!!!
> 
> As always my beautiful people, like, comment, bookmark, but over all?  
> I just hope you enjoy the very strung out chapter :b

 

The sun was starting to dip into the harbor, drowning in the bioluminescent life beneath it. Street lights were flickering on, and the inhabitants of the town were shifting over, the night owls taking place of the early risers, continuing on the economic cycle that split the town in two. For Jack, it was almost kinder to his soul, to know the city never slept, how even in darkness it was lively and full of life that he could bask in if he ever found a bleak moment the silence gobbled up with all of its greed.

A bustling crowd quickly formed, swaying him through the sidewalks, and like a breeze, he easily fit in, moving to the flow that changed with dusk, picking back up rapidly from the residence that almost died out. 

Hellos and goodbyes flittered the street while some left or came. He was doing both and neither. He had surely gotten up early to walk the city and enjoy the sites, being that he had been ahead on recording, and that he deserved a break. With no one to enjoy it with, he ultimately decided it couldn’t hurt to go about with places any individual could enjoy, such as a café, library, or even an open art museum, which had been the plan until Tiffany decided she needed him to help her with an event at the Garden. He liked the idea, something different, but he wasn’t sure he should go.  Sure the day had been nice, but it was one big suck, giving little excitement and adventure. The city was quant like most of those that lived amongst its winding roads. He knew from his childhood the state the place was in, but it hadn’t been until he returned that it truly dawned on  him, that almost nothing was going on!

8:30 PM – his phone read

_Another two hours till show time._

 

 

 

  
Tiffany was practically mad with power. It all started with a little agreement. An agreement that he would let Jack know he was in Ireland, but slowly it was becoming clearer that all she wanted was power. The same power gave her access to a tailor, private venues, and several other people for her plans that he wasn’t sure of.

She was reading through a few of the books left around the teahouse. They were filled to the brim with cute, short, and soft stories, poems, art, and pressed flowers left behind by prior patrons. Some would add on to the works of others, some creative enough doodled around their words. She however could be seen as knowing what was left by whom. _I bet she’s looking for any poems Jack may have left, but I don’t think Jack is the poetic kind._

She was gentle with the works, knowing with in them were the innermost thoughts of many individuals, that inside held fragile secrets she could crush in too careless. The books were evidently repaired over time, new pages added, while older one’s mended. She noted eventually the books will be scanned and then the originals would be stored away to be preserved, the copies

Her hand scribbled tiny remarks down inside a notepad, things such as white, gardenia, mint, honey, and avoid tomatoes littered the page she was on.  It spurred curiosity in mark to ask her if there were truly any of Jack’s works in there. She had mentioned he had written some things, but she hadn’t truly elaborated on it. He could have written anything, drawn doodles, nor possibly confessions.

Bored while she went through books, he checked his phone.

9:04 PM _less than_ two hours away huh?

His finger nails played with a book she had finished, eventually opening it up till he came to a page.

_I am gold in a sea of silver._

_Only true master smiths could handle my beauty._

_When I was left broken and tarnished,_

_the earth took me in,_

_vines covering me up, wrapping me in the fragrance of their blossoms._

_My mother once said “Little girl, little girl, ingot of the sun, never let a single person dull your shine.”_

_When I came back alive, the embers of the forge rose with mine, and so I was smelted once more, impurities lifted away until I had been renewed as whole._

_Now I am silver in a sea of gold._

-          _My apparent abyss_

A cracked doll was inscribed into the page. Tiffany’s eyes fluttered over, her hand reaching emotionlessly to grab the book and put it back into the pile with the new book she had finished. 

Grabbing her notes, she left while a tailor was fitting a suit to his measurements. Under the man’s voice he could hear the word foreigners over and over. _Please don’t leave me in here with him._

 

 

 

 

Jack really wanted to go get something to eat, his stomach growling with rebellion, but he found it would be problematic if he ate and then had to eat dinner or snack with whoever he was meeting with for Tiffany. If it was a diplomatic meeting, then they would be drinking wine, and wine was served with bread and cheese, never alone on an empty stomach. It was rather possible they were talking with a new business partner, and that being said, they would have samples of all their products, meaning he’d have to eat them as well to show even those part of the experience are more than willing to take part in it.

Either way it was spun, she’d kill him for eating beforehand. A lesson learned a year ago when he had first started really coming over. She needed him as a reliable customer representative, and he bought into it, only for her to force him to eat on a full stomach, drink some wine, tea and whatever else she chose. This resulted in him losing the contents and his dinner twice that night while in the bathroom. After that he was cautious for the next three events she asked him to attend. It didn’t help he was “YouTube Famous”.  That alone made him an asset, but she had promised it wasn’t wholly for that reason, stating he’s tried everything twice and avidly stayed the majority of the late hours, which were the most intimate and meaningful for the establishment.

Sitting down, he checked his phone. 9:27 PM _almost an hour away Jackaboy. Just sit down, breath, and your hunger will subside._

Either the event be worthwhile, or she owed him big time for tormenting him with the sudden request. Still it beat staying and getting even further ahead in videos, or even starting his project for work way early. Research wasn’t even due for another three months.

Mundane could be used effortlessly to describe his life, but his viewers and friends would think otherwise. Moving out of his parent’s recent home was only to be able to record, upload and get his videos on a much more stable track so his life could be healthy again. He almost developed depression, but dodged that bullet to the skull by the skin of his fingers, soft and thin.

He had a girlfriend, which was an experiment that failed miserably. He went into hotel management for school, but he quickly realized that alone was more boring than his life was already. So whale biology it was. Whales were by far the largest mammals one could study, making them prized and useful in understanding ocean change, migrations and many other aspects to their lives. At the very center of his heart, he was a curious person who loved to learn and try new things.

9:52 PM _Whatever I’m walking into, I better not be ill-suited for it, I mean my clothes aren’t too fancy. Tiff probably has a backup plan if that’s the case though._

 

 

 

Sighs filled his chest, rising and falling slowly. He almost wished he could turn back time to ignore her messages, maybe even throw his phone in the lake like he had done a few weeks ago when   
Twitter updated and reset its notification policies, causing his phone to blow up tremendously.  

Even with his steady revenue, he knew that it wasn’t very adult for him to do, and his family would curse him out for it. He didn’t care, but it was annoying nevertheless. Surely they would find out eventually through YouTube.  

 

 

 

Lights were being hung up, vases filled with water, and Tiffany was busy choosing a wine to feature in her plan. He was sure her choices had something to do with the books she went through little by little. The smell of garlic was becoming more prominent with servers mingling about the platform, trying not to bump into each other amongst the rushing commotion. Several swears were scattered at Tiffany, but she left to other devices of her own. His back was cool against a pillar made of plaster and Iron wire.

He was finding it all a tedious drag across his face, like sandpaper on a treadmill, scrapping at his body with the repetition it was becoming, making it almost too boring to be put into a fanfiction, that was unless Tiffany walked into the room, taking things and making them more exciting, unpredictable in nature. She had another book in hand, showing she was done with it, she handed it over to him, her thumb nail holding a place marker. Markiplier could see the indent and instinctively searched for the page she had been on.

 

Novocain baked cookies.

The doctors suggested warm milk. 

Tight packed sugar cubes, awaiting to melt my dreams away.

The boogey man rakes across the bottles, counting how many sleep filled nights I have left.

Mother doesn’t believe in the way I hide from my bed.

No one can understand the tomb I’ve lain in.

Doctors take me apart, unable to put me back together.

All little compressed powders,

But my health will not let me continue on this way.

Soon it is not a choice of life or death.

No, but no one sees it that way.

It is a choice of death awake, or death in bed.

Sadly I chose to die in my sleep.

What is living? – X

 

_Heavy stuff she’s been reading. No wonder she’s really chipper._

There was almost nothing for him to do besides move boxes around and read depressing and exciting poems, one about a girl learning to play with fire, another where a boy drowned, only to be saved with little brain damage.  He was starting to get antsy as time was closing in more and more.

Eventually when 10:10 came, he was ushered into a strange changing room built luxuriously for one, where there were compartments filled to the brim with materials and folded suits, his left out on a bench. It was not your fancy expensive thing, but it did look crisp and clean, black stitches making the lighter color stand out more.

The inside was softer to his touch as he pulled them each piece on. Knocking sounded off the door.

                “Ten minutes to show time.” Tiffany’s voice bounced through the room, invading his space. He was almost done anyway, so he brushed it off without a care.

                “Thanks, I’m about done anyway.” With that, it was as if he cued for her to come in, strolling over to grab his shoulders and urge him to sit down on the bench. Her hands were cold, and the room was even colder, he didn’t like either to be honest. He’d rather take the matters in his own hands, text Jack out to come see him, but he didn’t speak up, and instead he found himself in a fancy dressing room with a blond headed power hungry woman brushing his hair, taking in the locks and smoothing them out. A vial clear and sharp withdrew from her pockets, and once uncapped, she took the class rod from inside and painted a line over his neck, covering him with a very distinct and piercing scent.

               “This way not even a prude would resist you.” Trying to protest to the pampering, he steadied himself to stand up, only for her hands to flatly push him back down into the chair, causing him to stumble down.

                “You do realize I don’t really need this, I mean we are just friends anyway.” Her eyes told him she didn’t care much for the “Friends.” Notion at all, stating she could care less for his ideals and notions. The next batch of girls to enter were inspecting him, checking the ins and outs of how well the look fitted him. _The precautions for this is seriously becoming way over done._

One girl specifically came over to start combing in some oil he couldn’t distinguish.

                “You know Baby; you can just call us all the fairy godmothers of your magical night. Double V makes it her passion to create moments for other’s to enjoy. I’d just relax and enjoy the gift.” The nameless women looked content with the way the glisten thread through his hair, leaving a soft, but neutralizing smell. Tiffany let out a painful sigh in front of him, held out her hand, giving in to the deadline.

                “You’re no Prince Charming, but I guess you will have to do.” Behind her eyes, thoughts and emotions swirled about in murky shadows casted about by the candles they grazed by.

The way from the cellar rooms were lit, guiding them to his fate, the sickening guillotine that waited in white and green. A table hidden amongst vines, fake pillars and lattice.   He knew soon his friendship would die, and something would rise from the ashes, but what was unseen.

Sitting down, he tried to still his pulse that raced about in a fury of anxiety. The minutes ate away into him even more ravenously than it had the previous hours where Tiffany dedicated her night to ensuring he would have one Jack wouldn’t forget.

 

Even with all the worries, concerns and casualties that could come of the night, they suddenly flooded out the gate, dissipating into unknown depths the moment his eyes laid in Jack, the shadows cowering beneath his light. He wore a white dress shirt and a light grey vest over it, black dress pants, and a gardenia tucked in the vest. He looked about before his eyes finally met Mark’s. Mark could feel himself become primal, possessive and lusting over the blue eyed boy. Almost instantly it was pure instinct and he hadn’t noticed even, that his shoulders straightened, lips clasped ready to speak honey, and the way he slid his eyes across Jack.

Tiffany enjoyed the sight, taking in notes of how things sparked between them, the raw and ravenous look Mark was giving Jack as he ascended the steep stairway. It was one of the few things she relished, taking in two helpless fools and letting fate be fate, how it twindled about in her hands.

                “Gorgeous evening isn’t it Sean?” Jack’s eyes flew open, his lips soft and ajar, tempting even the sanest of men to steal a kiss. _Oh yes, I believe this evening will be more than lovely._  


	7. Level seven: Curiosity Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime Prince Charming is more than charming, but does that make Jack Sleeping Beauty? 
> 
> What happens when the Prince gives Sleeping Beauty a kiss to wake them from their sleep? 
> 
> Will it be what they both wanted? Will the dream continue on? Will it all turn out to be a rare dream that crossed Jack's mind?
> 
> Jack should just sit back, and relax into the wine, let Mark guide him into the lasting night. 
> 
> I know it is a cliche, but don't destined lovers start this way? One night, two kisses, and three chances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so my biggest issue is finding names of levels for video games to use as my chapter names. Comments of possible contestants would be lovely. The next chapter is a bit..... DOMESTIC MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!
> 
> Also, laptop is falling apart, and end of semester!!!!! Expect more frequent updates after semester ends hahahhahahahahahaha!!!!   
> Especially after I get a new laptop!!!!!!!

His life was over, he was in Hell, and Mark was sitting right the fuck in front of him, all smooth and sexual. It wasn’t his normal playful sexual tone, no, this had nothing to do with collabs and late night/early morning video chats. This was something entirely different. It was that moment Jack disliked the fact he was Irish, that his pale face bloomed with a burning shade of red, embarrassing and ill-suited of him. . He could not see, but he knew all too well the display he was making of himself. Mark’s hair brushing up in a pompy style, styling gel glistening within the angles he moved, capturing his like a fire basilisk, deadly to the touch, his eyes piercing. It took all his strength not to die right there in front of the man at the table.  

                “Well Sean, aren’t you going to sit down? The food will be here any minute now I suppose.”  Mark grinned at him, cornering him into sitting down. Fuck you Mark, like I wanna sit down while looking like this, ya have a better chance at me sitting on a hairy badger’s arse. Aren’t ya gonna sit down, humph.

Unfolding his arms he hadn’t noticed were even folded, he resided into the comfortable chair, making sure he wasn’t too squished by the table. He couldn’t remember exactly why it seemed familiar, but he actually liked the scenery for once. Not all artificial and made to impress big wigs, but someone he was starting to suspect was him.

                “So I guess you took my advice and came here after all? But then how do you know Tiffany?” Mark opened his mouth to reply, only to be silenced by a waiter setting down some bread and cups, a soft, but luscious red wine sloshed into the cups, swirling to a hushed stop. Bringing it closer to his nose, the familiar scent of his favorite brand appeared, softening his ego for a few moments. Picks a interesting way to let me know, ya left footed caterpillar.

                “Well in all honesty, I’ve only known her for about two days now, but she’s pretty cool. And you could say I already made the initiative before you mentioned it.” Mark’s words swayed about, snaking their way to him as he took a healthy sip, hoping the poison would dull his thoughts.

                “So you were already planning on moving to my town that I never disclosed with you, nor even my closest cousins? Was it the locals?”  Mark chewed on a slice of garlic bread, taking a sip to wash it down, then proceeding to chew on some more. I swear Mark.

                “LA was getting pretty boring, the moving, the traffic, trash, and even the mass amount of people I hardly knew coming in and out of my life. I needed to get out and explore a bit, only to realize I picked the one town in all of Ireland to find you living here apparently.” The notion sounded pretty cute, destined almost, but a feeling nagged at him. It nagged at him terribly to the point he couldn’t ignore it. Were you lonely Mark? If you were, why come here? Why was Ireland comforting to you?

                “Why come here? Was it the scenery?” Mark looked up sharply before taking another sip, only deeper this time.

                “I remember you talking all the time about how beautiful it was here, how you enjoyed your childhood in a small town out in nowhere. I thought maybe I wouldn’t have to move so much, that I could be settled and find some stability.” Mark’s words hung a little, showing him there was more to be said, but he didn’t probe any further. Even knowing he could coax it from the buzzed man before him, he decided that was for another time, now was for enjoying his rare time with his best friend, one of whom just stated he was here to stay, and almost instantly his own loneliness lifted. The wine tasted better now he didn’t find much aggravation for Mark, he found enjoyment, solace, and even some comfort in the way Mark of trying to be all smooth.

                “That’s all lovely and all, but Mark, what is this? What is all of this for, and why did Tiffany set it up?” It was common for her to meddle in the lives of others, but never had he had it happen to him until now. It was truly annoying to him to have her galloping over his life.

Mark however was taking it in stride, enjoying the dinner and wine.

                “She saw I couldn’t bring myself to ask you out on a date, so I guess she decided to drag me into one….” Both Mark and his own faces slumped, stilling in a silence where the dots were connecting, the synapsis was firing, and before they both knew it, Mark lost his smooth cool face, fumbling for words, trying to cover up what he had just said, blaming it on the wine, and the only thing he could do was just accept that his best friend wanted to go out on a date with him, that his other friend was getting her fix by forcing them to, and the food wasn’t here yet. So naturally he laughed into his wine, trying to drink it down enough to calm down, but he started coughing, laughing, and leaned over the table trying not to cry. Mark’s face just froze, trying to figure out what was going on. Barely able to get the words out, he managed to say,

                “You know Mark, it is very sweet of you to take me out on a surprise date. Just next time, be sure to personally ask me so I’m not in a bad mood when I suddenly find out I’m being forced into a blind date. I like to have a choice ya know?” God that was awful to make out through the laughter. He was sighing, trying to still out the few giggles left. Marks face was burning redder than his had been at the start. That was when dinner had arrived, Alfrado, steak, and parogies.

This looks delicious.

 

 

 

Mark wasn’t imagining it, he pinched himself under the table, took a whiff of the pasta they just set down, and even bit his lip, but surely enough, Jack just said next time. What do mean next time? Next time we go out, next time I ask, or next I want to see Jack? Will we be doing this again?!?!?!?!?!?! Mark wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but the lok on Jack’s face as he stuffed some parogies in his mouth was priceless, worth all the pushing, shoving and measuring done by Tiffany all day. There was a self-satisfaction he could not escape, and it surged through his veins like lava inside of volcanic tubes.

All he knew was that the wine tasted good, and it looked even more on Jack’s lips, tempting a kiss, but he wouldn’t allow himself. That was a whole other kind of box he shouldn’t open, less he causes the end to what could be a lovely night.

Oh please Jack, give me the sweetest glimpse, just a small taste.

                “So did get yerself a place to stay already?” He nodded at Jack, trying to get his food down, hoping he wasn’t embarrassing Jack by eating while he questioned him, asking things like how long has been in town, and is he adjusting well.

                “The neighbors don’t make much noise, I’ve discovered there’s a market near my place, and the weather is sure a change for pace. It’s a lot better than the dry air in LA.” Jack nodded at him, taking his turn to eat while being spoken too, earning a mental sigh from Mark, knowing he didn’t do anything too childish.

                “That’s good, sad thing it is either raining or snowing in Ireland, bloody island physics.” Jack froze, giving the now laughing Mark a confused look, not understanding his remark was cute, and that Mark can’t resist his cute remarks. Jack rolled his eyes, passing a little time before Mark collected himself.

                “The people around here are so nosey though, guess it is a good thing not many people recognize me, or I’d be in for it.” Jack took his turn now, trying his best to hold it in, but then he did something Mark had hardly heard a few times prior to their night, he snorted. Jack-Septic-Eye-Sean just snorted the cutest snort there ever had been snorted, and Mark almost for a second understood what fangirling felt like. He loved it, it was cute, handsome in a way, but overtly cute, the kind of thing Mark adored about Jack, that he did the cutest things in the smallest ways. Jack however stopped, taking a retake on His facial expression.

Oh yeah Jackaboy?

                “You have the cutest snort ever.” Suddenly as Jack’s face lit up, Mark covered his, hoping he could somehow take it back, but it had been too late, he was full of wine and pasta, and Jack was filling up with embarrassment, if the initial snort didn’t do it in the first place.

                “I’m sorr-.” Jack put his hand over his mouth, splicing his words off.

                “No, it’s good, besides, your face is goofy.” Okay, so I deserved that one for sure, but goofy really?

                “I had no idea you had a thing for my face?” Jack laughed a tiny bit into his now empty cup, making a gesture for it to be refilled. He got his refilled in the process.

                “Trust me Mark, I have a lot of things for you, just relax buddy.” He was playing it cool, and that was how the rest of the night went…. Coooooool. Mark enjoyed it to the point he made a note to find places to take Jack out personally on his own away from prying eyes.

 

Jack was eating pasta, drinking his favorite wine, and all of it with Markimoo himself. It was the sweetest thing he could think of, getting to know him a lot closer, face to face, able to reach out and touch him without thousands of prying eyes on them, calculating their every move, documenting it.

                Hahahaha, wot the fuck am I doing? Mark, you’re seriously killing me.

 The man was embarrassing himself into so many corners, and all it did was bring him to laugh, slowly building up his resistance against the cuteness that was Mark’s blooming face.

                “So how are videos coming along? I have seen daily updates as usual.” Mark’s face was cooling down, telling Jack that the subject helped Mark out a bit.  Mark, what In the hell are we doing?

                “My stuff is still shipping here, but I have enough videos in cache for the next four days.” He brushed off the concern he was showing, trying to convey he was doing alright, but it didn’t lessen his worry much to his efforts.

                “Well if you’d like, you can use my set up, just would have to not record any video…. That is if you still want to conceal your whereabouts.” Mark’s face lit up, continuing on his animation that had been since the dinner started. The wine was about gone again, and my plate almost empty.

 Mark, are you always this animated? Or am I that much of a recluse and this is a normalcy?

                                “I’d appreciate that really, I could come in the morning, set up a video, and that way I have videos backed up in case something goes wrong with the rest of my equipment getting here.”

My thoughts exactly, shipping to Ireland is bloody difficult, always late by months.

                “I can honestly say I’d enjoy seeing you for little as watching you scream at videogame.” Mark smiled into his own plate, have made not as much progress than he had. He quickly scarfed what he had left down, chugging it down with the rest of his wine.

                “I agree, I’d love to hear you screaming without the editing.” He turned to a server, calling him over for one last glass of wine as it would seem.

               

 

                Soon they finished what was left of their meals, the wine, and thanked Tiffany respectfully, all in the hopes to escape the evening. Mark nodded at the staff they passed by, clearly forgetting he was still in the suite Tiffany had most likely picked out for him. I hope you have your wallet with you Markimoo.

The wine had numbed him, traveling through his veins and delivering anesthesia slowly. Mark took to clasping his hand in his, gently guiding him down the stairs in a courteous manner, speaking soft little things into his left ear. Mark’s breath tickled over his neck, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise.

                “So how long do you see yourself staying in Ireland?”  Mark chewed at his bottom lip, laughing a little bit, holding something back, but he couldn’t care, the alcohol had nulled the thoughts away. Whispers drifted about between them, aloft on the pull of lover’s sighs.

                “I want to stay as I can, I mean stayed a long while in LA, and that place was way worse than here.” Hahahaare  yhu drunk mark? Fuck I’m drunk. Mark turned his head sideways, questioning in his eyes, and Jack loved the look, even if he didn’t know why.

                “Jack, there something onmy face?” He rolled his eyes at him, trying not to laugh for fear of sounding even worse than Mark was at the moment.

                “Yer words are drunk.” Yer words are drunk? The fuck does that mean? Mark chuckled into him, pulling him even closer as they walked through the darkened street, trying not to be loud and obnoxious to those they passed on their way out of the dragon’s den.

                “Well maybe your words are drunk.” Mark boasted his chest out, trying to either prove a point in a very Mark way, or to soften the blow by making light of what he had said. Regardless, it made a smile tug open, especially when Mark’s grip tightened, and now he had an arm wrapped around him as they squeezed between alleys, though streets laid out before cars cad existed, and up and over market squares that were even busy this late at night. Whatever time it had been. The paths were familiar to him, but he had been in the town for quite a while.

                “Mark, are you taking me back to my place, or yer place?” Mark’s guilt gave way to the cherry that galloped across his face, how it twisted while he could feel the rest of Mark heat up violently.

                “Well I might be taking you home.” The streetlights slid over Mark, creating a snapshot effect, and in that moment of warmth, dizziness, and dorky remarks, he felt at home, like the world could fall apart at the seams of his pants, and it would all feel irrelevant. Yes Mark, take me home.  

Mark was being even more cautious not to walk to fast for him, taking notice that he was slowing down into the comfort of him. He didn’t see any reason for a rush, the night was cold, but he wasn’t, and the streets were busy, but they weren’t. No urgency spurred them forward, just passing clouds and strained eyes to star gaze.

When they finally arrived where Mark had apparently settled, the street lights were dimming, showing that the night life was beginning to taper off into the silence of the night, or at least relative silence.  Mark struggled to find the right key for his apartment, releasing each individual key before the door finally clicked. Mark turned to him to usher him in, but stood frozen instead, Mark was captive to the serious look he had given him, making an effort to reach out and cup his face with his free hand.

                “Mark, you do need to stop worrying so much.” Within the moment the words left his lips, he filled the silence with Mark’s, lifting himself a little higher to make up for the step Mark was standing on.  His eyes were closed, but he didn’t need them to know Mark was probably thirty shades of blush by time he withdrew, taking a point to walk inside away from the chill in the air, leaving Mark babbling for any sense of coherence he could find.  

He lazily explored the house, hands trailing against the walls, the wallpaper familiar under his touch, Mark creeping up behind him, making subtle nudges to show him to the bed. I swear, if yer gettingfresh with me.

Mark slipped out of his clothes bit by bit, leaving him to chew on his lip, contemplating to throw his morality out the window above the bed. He was a bit liquored up, surely it was a good enough excuse, but before he could contemplate the vices, Mark was in Pjs, causing him to sigh.

                “I’m not bringing you here bugger you, I just want to spend the evening with you.” Tenderly, Mark fingered at his over shirt, undressing him with care not to stress him out, giving light butterfly kisses along his shoulder to his neck.

                “Aye belief you Marrk.” He gave in as the rest of his clothes shed away, leaving him in his briefs, unfazed to the growing cold seeping in from the window pane. Instinctively though, he lifted up a heavy comforter, slipping under the mass to warmth and soft weight. Mark slid into him, wrapping his burning arms around him, adding unbelievably to the embers in his own system.

                “Thank you MArrk.” Nuzzled in his arms, he earned a low chuckle, a smile that crept into him, lingering in his thoughts as the lady’s veil overtook him, and for once in a very long time, he was greeted by kinder things, light kisses, and clear skies that did not sour

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!! So this chapter may not be the best, and this fiction doesn't truly match up to my quality and ability to write, but I think it is pretty good still, so if you enjoyed, write a review, comment, kudos, whatever lol 
> 
> JUST ENJOY MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> P.s Does anyone want mpreg??????   
> I kinda want mpreg Jack lol


	8. Level eight: The House of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack fell asleep, and in that sleep he only found sweet dreams.  
> Mark fell asleep, and in that sleep he found heavenly dreams. 
> 
> Jack woke up, and in that moment he found his demons closer than he had ever thought.  
> Mark woke up, and in that moment he found his lover closer than he had ever thought. 
> 
> The first part of this tale has come to an end, but the story does not end simply at this stage in our production, and after-all, I cannot simply let things leave on this note, and neither can MArk if he so loves Sean the way he says he does......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my finals are done, I have free time, and will beginning on working on the second part of this beautiful fic and maybe fix up chapter 2 I believe???  
> I decided to break this up into two fics one story. It makes it a lot easier to transition when I don't have the time to write everything in between the transition. 
> 
> I'm also working a new fic and hope to finish my previous Sherlock BBC fic soonish.... I am hoping dammit!!!!

Jack didn’t know when it happened, but when the weight of everything came crashing down, the morning cut into him, gently waking him up, and recesses of night slipping from his hands. Not all at once, but his senses crept back into him, the taste of stale potato bread swept over his taste buds, cheese and butter swam into his nostrils, but neither warranted him up, to get out of bed. He could feel the stands of light peering over him, memories carried about them, streaming with the buffer of 2012 YouTube. A door creaked, the sound of sizzling accompanying it. When the bed dipped, he felt a smile hardly touchy him.

                “Yer not letting the house burn down with unattended food in a skillet right?”  The smile widened before gracing over the one he held hidden. Little convulsions brought by silent laughs ladled over them in a rich texture of smells above him.

                “I love you too Sean.” He dragged the falling covers over himself, Mark withdrawing to his fire hazard in the kitchen.

 

 

 

Jack was in his bedroom, trying to doze off under the covers, and eggs were flopping about in a pan, the chicken pecking away at old potato bread he ran out to get in the morning, not realizing it was stale until he set it down on the counter. He had over half his mind to demand a refund, but the chicken decided it liked the bread just the same.

                “You’re welcome. Do you think Jack looks cute by the way? I think he does.” The chicken expressed it would not have any of it, picking the rest of the bread up to waddle out of view.

_Fine then, leave when I need moral support._

 

 

The floorboards in the bedroom creaked, alerting him of his guest arousing about, probably shaking off his drowsiness. The eggs still popped about before he slid them off the plate and onto their respectable cheese coved slices of bread, two cups of milk sat on the table. The neighbors were shuffling about, obviously enjoying the start of a nice long weekend. As if setting the plates down were a sacred ritual, Jack was summoned out from the depth of his room, sleep dripping off the half away face.  
A simple _mer-ning_ was shot his was as he bit into the food, washing it down with the fresh milk he had gotten a few hours prior.

                “This is good, fresh produce?” Jack looked up, signs of life sprawled out from his eyes, stretching till little exhaustion could be found on the boy’s face. He nodded as he reached over into the fridge to grab the cream cheese. _Thank god I won’t have to give up cream cheese to live in Ireland_

                “The whole area is littered with a variety of ways to get fresh organic food without cutting off your own leg.” Jack laughed a little, clearly enjoying the joke alongside the food. It wasn’t a proper Eggy in a Basket, but it was delicious, especially when the yolk busted over the half toasted bread, the sunshine seeping into the bread while cheese melted about in many different angles.

The chicken could be heard in the back hallway, but Jack didn’t notice it, instead he munched down on the delightful food he had made for him. Little noises of gratification fluttered over across to him.

                “Lucky, I have to walk thirty to forty minutes just to get to the square market. These eggs are fookin amazing by the way.” Just like magic, Jack does it again, the powers of summoning were at work, because at the mention, the chicken shot up onto the table, clucking at Jack in a flattered motion, and asking for some breakfast in response.

                “Woah, get down boy, I’ll get ya some corn.” Little clucks protested to him as he lifted the chicken off the table. Apparently Jack was not just surprised, but he started laughing uncontrollably.

                “Did you domesticate a chicken?”  He laughed in reaction his question, trying to make his way to the bag food he purchased for the baby.

                “Yeah, but he is very annoying with getting up into stuff he shouldn’t.” Setting the food down, putting it up on the shelf in the secret room, he turned around to see a wide eyed Jack, trying his hardest to hold back something. Finally he let out a long sigh before taking in short breaths.

                “You do realize chickens are females right? Roosters are males, hence why chickens lay eggs.” Then it was his turn to laugh, trying not to spill milk as he attempted to take a sip. He licked his lips while he cut into the eggs, relishing in the smell that bloomed up after them.  

Mark felt a chorus of emotions rise and fall under him, how they played out a turn only low enough for Jack to hear. He was afraid the wrong tune would strike, but it still coaxed out the subtle reactions Jack was prone to.

                “Well maybe I did know and they just feel like a boy!” Jack nodded at his protest, dismissing his joke with a _right, I belive ya._ The breakfast was devoured between the two party members, and Mark enjoyed it.

                “I must say your cooking skills are impressive Marrk. I will have to stay over more just for the food.” Jack piped in a little joke, but as soon as both plates where in his hands, he leaned over to jibe his own.

                “Suuure Sean, and I’ll be sure to feed you plenty of things to stuff in your mouth.” He purred over, his voice rough and low against Jack’s ear, earning a slight blush, but an even more burning stair. Payback to him was gold to be shared.

                "Whatever ya big perv.” Jack was right: he was a big, and he was a perv, which meant he was a BIG perv when it came to the soft skinned Irish boy at his kitchen table.

 

                They settled in the living room, one of his many tea pots settled in front of them while GameGrumps played our, sending Jack into a fit of giggles every now and again, his left shoulder wedged under his as a half hidden attempt to cuddle him. Mark shifted to allow Jack to fall into him a lot easier.

                “Yer a smooth one ya know that?” He nodded into the readjusting Jack who was fitting himself into him, finding a comfortable place to snuggle up in.

                 “Yeah, Yeah, just enjoy the dorks on the television.” That was all that had to be said, and soon enough they were warm and snug on the couch, his grumps playlist cycling the chilly afternoon, warranting their own behavior. Jack mentioned how it didn’t mean they were dating, and that he shouldn’t expect much of him. It was true, because they weren’t dating, and every single thing Jack did to get closer he was thankful for. He knew that what he was doing wasn’t his duty to, just that he did it without warning or prompt. Jack just fell into him. So he answered with a soft and kinder _mmhhm_.

His thumbs circled into Jack’s shoulder, summoning little sounds that Jack was unaware he was making, giving the room a subtle kind of care. With the tv on low, the heating on high, they both drifted off to sleep, taking an afternoon nap they both needed.

 

 

 

 

                Jack woke up slowly, roused by the shifting weight next to him. He panicked for a second before remembering where he was. He untangled himself carefully, hoping not to wake Mark, only to learn a train couldn’t wake him. His mouth was dry, sandpaper that begged for water. The room wasn’t that dark, allowing him to mingle through the decently furnished flat. The kitchen light beckoned him, surely a source of water hanging low in a sink. The texture from the walls broken inside of him, like yellow parchment, the kind old notes turn into. Small voices drifted as he made his way. _Don’t forget to grab your raincoat!_ The familiar overhead light stung into his eyes, a speck of paint still hanging from when his sister dropped her paint canisters unexpectedly. The wallpaper was even the same. Fingers searched for cups, lifting the faucet to pour enough water for him. The cold liquid sloshed down his throat, allowing him to wake up even more. _It’s a shame will have to leave this place-Sean doesn’t seem too sad though-Yeah, he seems actually happy….._ Demons surfaced from the walls, his lips trembled, and teeth clacking together unintelligibly; he took in a sharp breath, the tendrils rising up his back, dragging the blades in deep. He could feel his insides grow cold. That was until suddenly a warm breath licked at the nape of his neck, rolling down his back, warding off the bad things that ate away at him.

                “Jack, you okay? Here, let me take that from you.” Mark’s arms wrapped around him, an empty glass set on the counter, and a blanket shrouded around them with Mark’s heat. Mark guided him out of the kitchen, snagging a lump of cheese bread in the process. Sitting them on the couch with him in his lap, he broke off bits of the bread to feed him. The flavors were earthy and sweet, butter sliding from the cheese. He didn’t want to admit he was thankful, because it showed weakness he could not afford, but the soft coos that came from the broader man above him.

                “Don’t worry, I’m here Sean, and whatever is wrong, we’ll get through it.” He knew what he said was true, but he didn’t know if he could let himself say what was wrong. He hated the idea of mentioning the evils the lurked in the walls, the story scribed in his skin. Mark was happy here, which meant all he’d do would spoil his new life.

                “Stop worrying about me. I just had some issues: we all have issues Marrk.” The hand smooth out his hair told him that the request was indeed too much to ask for.

                “Calm down Sean. Now let’s figure out the basis of our friendship and decide on some rules.” That remark earned a laugh, the dread escaping his lungs.

                “Sure Marrrrrrk.” Mark chuckled into his should, and the atmosphere lightened up enough for them to shake off the slump they were in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That afternoon they would discuss exactly what was between them, and for Mark it would be the start of many many days spent with Jack working on whatever entered their lives. Mark took up the space Darkness occupied often, and Jack filled in the empty spaces Mark was surrounded in. Mark’s equipment would come in soon, and Jack would find a rate of work he’d never experienced before, but before all that, the Irish evening was settling in and the lovely town was waking up as others reclused to their snug homes. 

 For the first time in his life, everything was almost just perfect, but little did Mark know; darker things were stirring in the dust of his apartment, secrets lay in slumber between walls, and it was a matter of time before the next half of their Journey to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well enjoy this part's conclusion!!!! Hope to hear good reviews, comments and see that you guys just enjoy it entirely <3 I had a good bit of fun writting this chapter, but I feel as though I cut ti up a bit short, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, I'd end up going off more than I needed, then the point would be lost, so cutting it where I did only serves to make the second part pick up at an amazing place!!!!
> 
> ENJOY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> p.s Also I hope that by time I'm back, I have a new laptop <3


End file.
